When the Flower Blooms
by Pheria
Summary: Rin has become a grown up. What kind of change could this event bring to her relationship with Sesshoumaru?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story about Sesshoumaru and Rin... =D**

**Actually, I wanted to make a one-shot, but because I want some RinxSesshoumaru, I will make some chapters.**

**If you find some grammatical mistakes or wrong vocabulary usage, tell me, I'll edit it... :D**

**Okay then, let's just start the story, hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin called him. "My tummy hurts."

Seshoumaru looked at her. "Take off your clothes, Rin."

Rin took it off without any hesitation. No external injuries, he thought. "Where does it hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked her kindly. Rin led his hand to the place which hurt the most. "Here," she said.

Sesshoumaru tried to remember the lessons which were taught to him when he was young. He used to remember where it would be hurt if he got diarrhea, constipation, etc. But, the spot which Rin led him to was not known to him.

"It'd be better to take you to that woman of Inuyasha. Tomorrow we shall see her," Sesshoumaru said. "Just eat, Rin, maybe it will ease the pain."

Rin nodded, she put on her clothes and went to do as she was told.

* * *

Morning had came. It was usually calm for Sesshoumaru's group, but not today.

"Seshoumaru-sama! Seshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried while looking for his master.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared behind him and said, "What is it, Jaken?"

"Rin, Rin, she suddenly had a stomachache when she woke up. Since an hour ago, it wouldn't stop!" Jaken quickly explained. Sesshoumaru went to Rin immediately.

The girl was in pain, her hands were on her stomach as she tried to stop the pain. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Sesshoumaru kneeled and took the girl in his arms, then he flew away.

On his way to Kagome's place, Rin was still in a great pain and breathing heavily.

"Will... Rin... die, Ses-shou-maru-sama?" Rin asked him.

"Idiot, don't ask such a silly question," Sesshoumaru replied as he looked into her for a second.

Then, Sesshoumaru felt something wet and from Rin's body there was a smell of blood.

"Rin, do you have any injuries?" he asked her.

"No," she replied.

Sesshoumaru put Rin on his left hand, and then looked at his right hand. It was wet by blood. Now, Sesshoumaru understood what happened to her. The girl had grown up. It was her first period.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh.

"You're not going to die, Rin," he said. "You are just becoming a grown up. Don't worry."

Sesshoumaru hurried his way to Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered his brother's house without knocking at the door. He found Kagome sitting in the middle of the room and immediately gave Rin to her.

"It's not my place to teach her about womanhood," Sesshoumaru said. "I would leave it to you."

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "Put her there," she said while pointing at the corner of the room.

"She'll be okay right? She has been in pain since early morning," he told her.

"For some people the first time could be uncomfortable. It will take some time to adjust with it," Kagome told him. "You can wash your hand for that blood is consider dirty."

Sesshoumaru went out of the house and washed his hand, then he picked a very familiar smell.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's none of your business, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said.

"You asked Kagome for help, that meant you must show your thanks to me also!" Inuyasha said.

"So, you've already known why I am here. I will never say any words of gratitude to you," Sesshoumaru said. "You didn't do a single thing for me."

"But, Kagome is my wife and I let her help you!" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru turned away and left his half brother shouting at him and kicking the ground.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in Inuyasha's house. Kagome let him stay there for the night, of course Inuyasha didn't agree, but after a few "Osuwari", he agreed. Sesshoumaru was next to Rin. He leaned his back against the wall. He watched Rin sleeping and sometimes put his hand on her forehead. Hoping that she would not get a fever because she was sweating all over her.

When dawn nearly came, he gave her a kiss in forehead and gently caressed her cheek.

"Be well soon," Sesshoumaru muttered. Sesshoumaru left her side and went out of the house, Inuyasha's eyes followed him.

Sesshoumaru went to the river to wash his face. Inuyasha was following him.

"Don't tell me you like the little girl," Inuyasha said. "Not as a father anymore but as a woman. She is now a woman, right?"

"Don't be silly, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru will not fall for a petty human," Sesshoumaru told him.

"You know her inside out and for this whole time she had been so loyal to you. I'm sure she will be your mate if you ask her."

"She does whatever I tell her. That, too, I will be able to get without asking her. But, as I told you, I have no interest in humans," Sasshoumaru explained to his half brother.

"Okay then, if you don't want her to misunderstand you, just don't act so nicely in front of her. You're lucky I'm the only one who knows about you kissing her forehead and caressing her face all night long. If the girl had known about that, I'm quite sure she would have been thinking the same thing as I do now," Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru and then left him alone. Sesshoumaru couldn't say any words of denying. It was the first time he had agreed with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was right, he was giving people the wrong impression. If Rin knew about this, he wondered what she would think of him.

Sesshoumaru went back to the house, he found that Kagome and Rin had got up. He went to Rin and asked, "Rin, are you well today?"

Rin nodded and smiled at him. "But, it still hurts a little...," she added.

"The blood will come out from her for a few days, Sesshoumaru. It'll be better for her to stay here. I'll teach her to be a good woman," Kagome said.

"I'll pick her up in a few days," Sesshoumaru said.

* * *

"Rin, from now on you need to be more careful about your body. The body will start to produce hormones which will make a few changes in your body. For example, now you have a little mound in your breast, but after this, it will be bigger soon, and some parts of your body will be covered by hair. That's normal," Kagome explained.

"Oh no! That's bad," Rin said. "Don't you think it's disgusting?"

"It's normal, you'll get used to it," Kagome said. "Now, I'll tell you in short about reproduction."

"What's that mean?" Rin asked.

"Reproduction is, uhm,...," Kagome trailed off. "Ah! It's how you make baby!"

"Oh, I see...," Rin nodded. "Easy, you just have to sleep next to a man. Then, a baby will be in your stomach!"

Rin laughed. "If you want to explain about that, I have already known about that, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome could only give an awkward laugh. "Well, that's not really true, Rin."

"Which part is wrong?" Rin asked. Her face shown a disbelief look when Kagome said she was wrong.

"It's not as simple as sleeping next to a man. Okay, I'll explain quickly. Man, of course, has their own organ like we do," Kagome said. "A man's thing must enter a woman's, then he must spread the sperms. When one of these sperms fertilizes the ovum, then we will get pregnant."

"So, a man's thing means the one they had in this place right?" Rin asked while pointing at her womanhood organ. Kagome nodded. "I saw it several times in my villages. Boys running without any clothes, and I saw it. I think I would not want it inside this thing of mine," Rin said.

"Rin, I remember the last time you were here, you also running to the river without clothes. From now on, you must not do that again. Don't take off your clothes except you went to have a bath, you're already twelve. And, don't take a bath with a man, that includes Sesshoumaru," Kagome said with her stern face. "Understand?"

"Why? Why can't I take a bath with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. She felt disappointed.

"He is a man. And so, having a bath with him is a big no no," Kagome shook her head.

"What about Jaken-sama?" Rin asked.

"Well, he didn't look human at all...," Kagome said and thought about it. "Jaken is okay. He's not that manly anyway."

Rin and Kagome laughed. "It's still disappointing. I can't have a bath with Sesshoumaru-sama anymore..."

"Now, you need to pay attention to your hygiene, especially when you're having a period. First, when the clothes had too much blood, you must clean it yourself and wash it until the blood washed away. Second, you need to prepare many clothes to replace the one you use. That is the main thing," Kagome said.

"I'll do that," Rin replied.

"Oh yeah, that breast of yours will be hurting a bit when it grows, so don't be panic if it hurts when you touch it," Kagome told her. "You need to get a more suiting clothes you know. The kimono you're wearing is too small for you now."

"I'll buy one if I have the money," Rin nodded.

"I'll give you one later," Kagome said.

"Thanks," Rin said.

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to clean the blood quickly."

* * *

A few days later, the blood had stopped coming out. That was the end of her first period. Rin felt her body became light and her mind happy. Sesshoumaru hadn't picked her up, so she stayed longer in Kagome's place.

"Rin, let's wash your hair. You must clean your hair you know. It's tangled and hard to be combed," Kagome said to her.

Rin nodded. She followed Kagome to the river and Kagome washed her hair for her. "You need to learn to wash your hair by yourself. Today, I'm doing for you."

Rin let her hair dried by the wind. When she stroked her own hair, it feels so soft and smooth. She stroked it over and over.

"Like it?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, definitely. It feels so nice," Rin said.

Kagome giggled. "From now on, you must clean it regularly, okay?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's voice was heard. Both Kagome and Rin turned their eyes to the source.

"Sesshoumaru, you come at last. We've been waiting for you," Kagome said. "Now, she can continue her journey with you."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran towards Sesshoumaru and hugged him.

"I see, you look well...," he said to Rin.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is not feeling hurt anymore," she said.

"Thank you, Inuyasha's woman," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

"Your welcome. I'm happy that I can help her change into a woman," Kagome said. "And Sesshoumaru, I want to speak to you too."

"Rin, can you return to the village for now? I'll pick you up later," he said.

Rin went running towards the village. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's eyes followed her until she was vanished from their sight.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I know it's been a habit for you, Jaken, and Rin to take a bath together, but now, she is a woman, don't do that again, that's the most important. I'll give you a list of things which you should not do. You can read right?"

Kagome handed the paper.

"And Inuyasha told me that you like, no, love Rin," is that true?" Kagome asked.

"That is not."

"I see. If it somehow becomes true, don't touch her until she reaches the proper age," Kagome said to him. Her face looked stern.

"Listen, I never wanted to take her as my mate," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome with the same stern face.

Kagome sighed. "Why do you keep her?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a second and found no answer. "No reason."

Kagome sighed for the second time. "Just go, don't let her wait for too long."

And Sesshoumaru went to pick Rin up.

_"What kind of change could this event brought to my relationship with Rin? This is just so silly, everyone keeps asking whether I love her or not. Of course not, why would a great demon like me fall for a mere kid... That's just not make any sense!" _

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Well, this is the first chapter...**

**I don't rate it as an M, because it's just a normal explanation, like what we heard in school. And I don't use the real words for the explanation, so that this fic would be able to enter the T rate. The thing is, I don't want to make a lemon. It's just going to be a love story... :D**

**Give me some reviews if you want to! I'll appreciate them so much.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Pheria~**


	2. Chapter 2 :The Demon's Lair Part 1

**Well, this is the second chapter...**

**Sorry for the wait, I had exam week and I need to study for it. :P**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Really love you so much! :D**

**Now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken went to an unnamed mountain in the East region. The place was so foggy that Sesshoumaru could hardly see. Rin and Jaken rode Ah-Un, while Sesshoumaru tried to find a way out of the place. Sesshoumaru told them to wait and gave Rin a perfume, so that he could go back to where they were. He flew away to look around, but the fog reached the higher place as well that he finally couldn't go higher and had to go back to where his underlings were.

"Rin, Jaken, let's just sit here and wait until the fog clears up," Sesshoumaru said. He didn't want any unnecessary troubles come to them when they were not able to fight at all.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken replied.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, here is your perfume," Rin said and tried her best to find her master. She was not getting closer to him and so he reached out for her hand and pulled her.

"I'm here," he said and took the bottle from her.

"Um, if you don't mind, Sesshoumaru-sama, I want to ask you something...," Rin trailed off and added, "Can I?"

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru gave her the permission.

"Are you always wearing that perfume?" she asked. "Because, you never smelled like that..."

"This is a token of gratitude from a friend of mine," he said. Rin was surprised that he would tell her that, she wanted to know more, but didn't dare to ask him directly.

"Is he far away from you for a long time?" she asked.

"He is dead. This, was given to me before he died," Sesshoumaru said and slipped it inside his kimono.

"Ah! I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama," she said in panic. "I shouldn't bring those memories back to you..."

"It's nothing to be worried about," he said. "It doesn't matter at all."

Rin searched for a way to get closer to Ah-Un. She accidentally kicked Jaken and earned a scold from him which led her to Ah-Un. She leaned her head against Ah-Un. Next to her was Jaken, he was still grumbling about her kick and made her said sorry to him for many times. But, Jaken never satisfied, after a moment of quiet, he began his grumbling again and again.

* * *

When she woke up, Rin knew it was morning. The fog had cleared up a bit, at least she could see Jaken and Ah-Un, who were close to her. She looked around her to find Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't. It was still too foggy.

Suddenly, she heard steps moving towards her. "Come," he said, it was Sesshoumaru. Rin reached for his hand and stood up, while Jaken was still rubbing his eyes.

"We need to get out of this place," Sesshoumaru said. "I hate the smell of dying people. It irritated me so much."

Jaken was still rubbing his eyes.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called him. Jaken eyes were widely opened in a blink of a moment.

"Y- Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken replied.

"Let's be quick...," Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru quickly put Rin on Ah-Un and gave a sign to Jaken to stay on the ground. Jaken was going to protest, but he realized it very quick that he would be dealing with his dreadful master if he ever said some words of protest. So, he only let out a sigh and followed Sesshoumaru.

It was a very long way to get out of the mountain. Rin felt very tired. She had eaten nothing since they entered the mountain and was blinded by the fog. When they were out of the mountain, there was nothing except a vast plain. No villages at all.

"There is nothing here, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "But, wasn't there a village here?"

Sesshoumaru observed the place. He did find it weird when he couldn't find any village there. He, too, remembered that there _was_ a village there, once.

"I can't eat flowers, Jaken-sama!" Rin shouted in a sudden.

"This is edible, you know!" Jaken said. "I know a certain flowers that can be eaten. So, Rin, if you don't want to starve to death, eat!"

Sesshoumaru looked at his underlings usual quarell, then continued to observe the scene.

A vast plain with only flowers in it. And yet, edible flowers. The scent was so... _familiar!_

He slipped his hand into his kimono and took out the perfume. '_The same scent,' he thought. 'It's made of these flowers.'_

"Alright, alright, Jaken-sama!" Rin said, she gave up. "I'll eat it."

Rin took the flower from Jaken, she tore its petal and looking at it with a disgust. She inhaled deeply and readied herself to eat the flower.

Sesshoumaru remembered.

"Rin, don't eat the flower!" Sesshoumaru ordered her. He went towards her and quickly took the flower and its petal away from Rin. Rin only followed him with her eyes. She was a bit surprised by his action.

"If you had eaten this, you would have been dead by now," Sesshoumaru told her. "Only one bit of it will make one die in the next second."

Then, Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken, "It's only edible after you wash it with the mud and boil it with clean water."

"Ahaha..., Sesshoumaru-sama is very clever, ahaha," Jaken said, he obviously tried to hide his fear of getting killed by his master for he nearly killed Rin, whom Sesshoumaru really fond of.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said cheerfully. "It's always you who save me!" Rin then turned to Jaken, "See, it's not edible, Jaken-sama. You nearly killed Rin, you know!"

"That's your fault for asking for food all the time!" Jaken said, trying to defend himself.

Sesshoumaru continued walking through the vast plain, leaving his underlings to quarrel on their own. He was sure that all of them had entered a demon's lair.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

**Well, that's it. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**The next chapter is going to be fun!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh yeah, reviews are welcomed! I appreciate them so much. Just give me some if you have time :D**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**~Pheria~**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Demon's Lair Part 2

**This is chapter five. All of you must be wondering why I upload so quickly. Well, I got many reviews that, I believe, would help me improve a lot in writing. And so, I decided to write and did according to the suggestions... :D**

**Okay people, thanks for your reviews. Well, I really do know that my writing skill is not that good. But, I'm really happy that you guys still love this fic... :D**

**Enough of author's note... Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Sessshoumaru-sama, wait for us!" Rin called him. Both Jaken and Rin quickly followed their master. Sesshoumaru kept on walking straight and he didn't care to wait for them, it was always like that. But, he suddenly stopped. He turned his head to the right and staring at the empty air, he knew something was wrong with it. He slashed through the air and blood spurted on him from the air. From the thin air, a figure was gradually visible to Sesshoumaru and his underlings.

"A ghost!" Rin shouted, she hid behind Jaken, who quickly left her and ran to Sesshoumaru's side. "Sesshoumaru-sama, that's a ghost!"

"It's a youkai, Rin!" Jaken replied while he positioned himself next to Sesshoumaru. "Stay with Ah-Un!"

"Jaken, you, too, stay with Ah-Un," Sesshoumaru said and Jaken looked at his master in surprise. He was a bit shocked because usually Sesshoumaru wouldn't care for him. There had been so many events when Sesshoumaru let him suffered and almost killed. Jaken was stunned because he never knew that his Sesshoumaru-sama actually cared for him, though only a bit. "It's dangerous," Sesshoumaru added with his usual monotonous voice.

Jaken almost cried, his eyes were teary and he wiped the tears before they could fall from his eyes, "I- I, Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't know that you care for me! Jaken will follow you wherever you go!"

Sesshoumaru turned away from Jaken and looked at the enemy in front of him. He observed his enemy from head to toe and he found no traces of the wound he inflicted at the youkai earlier. _'It's already healed. That was fast. My poisonous claw didn't affect him at all,' Sesshoumaru thought._

"It's been a long time, old friend of mine, Sesshoumaru-sama," the youkai finally said after a long silence between the two groups.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked him. He didn't remember that he had met this youkai.

"It seems like you've forgotten me. That's cruel!" the youkai smirked devilishly at Sesshoumaru. "You told me that I was your best friend, you know. How could you easily forget that?"

Sesshoumaru tried to remember about this youkai in front of him. He didn't know the scent that the youkai had, it didn't make him remembered about anything, and the youkai appearance, he didn't know any youkai who had a star shaped mark in each of his cheeks.

"I have no friends," Sesshoumaru said. "Now, who are you?"

The youkai laughed hysterically, like he was mocking Sesshoumaru, and when he finally stopped, he covered his face with both of his palms. For several seconds , the youkai stayed that way and after that he looked up. "Do you remember me now, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You," Sesshoumaru remembered well about the face that the youkai showed him. It was definitely him! "Rei."

"You remember me! Oh, I'm so glad!" the youkai said with his new face. The new face had no star-shaped marks. It was pale and beautiful. The once black hair turned into red and the youkai turned into a completely different one. The only things remained the same were the eyes.

Jaken and Rin looked at their master's shock expression and then turned their eyes to the youkai which had changed appearance into a youkai who Sesshoumaru called Rei. The face had changed but the devilish expression remained in the face of the youkai. The two watched as the youkai walked towards Sesshoumaru and with each of his steps, both Jaken and Rin were made trembled.

"It's okay Jaken-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama will be okay, he's strong!" Rin convinced Jaken, while she herself was trembling as well.

"Don't you say that to me! It's not like I don't believe in my lord! It's you who are scared of that youkai!" Jaken said.

Both Rin and Jaken exchanged looks and then turn their eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"You still have it with you?" Rei asked Sesshoumaru. Without answering him, Sesshoumaru took out the perfume and showed it to him. "What a loyal friend you are! That's why I love to have dogs as my friends!"

"You should be dead," Sesshoumaru finally talked. "A long time ago."

"Ah, yes, you're right," Rei let out a creepy smile. "I should be dead... But, I didn't want that. And THAT"S WHY I LET THIS FLOWERS DEMON INSIDE ME!" The youkai dealt a sudden attack at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged the youkai's attack. He landed a bit further from the youkai and smiled at him.

"Finally showing you real self, low life...," Sesshoumaru muttered.

The youkai didn't reply him, but laughing, mocking Sesshoumaru. "You had showed your weakness to your pal here, Sesshoumaru-sama!" the youkai shouted at him. "And, I am not afraid of you!"

Sesshoumaru was not afraid of this youkai as well, his smile even got wider and wider, until he finally laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Sesshoumaru-sama? Don't you know your end is near?" the youkai asked, he was a bit surprised to see Sesshoumaru laughing and still questioning for what reason Sesshoumaru laughed. And when he was going to focus on Sesshoumaru again, Sesshoumaru had vanished from his sight. The youkai looked around him. "Where are you? Are you hiding from me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

A slash of light suddenly went through the youkai's neck. The youkai was surprised, but smiled when he thought he was alright. The next second, his head had been separated from his body and Sesshoumaru landed in front of him. "Rei never knew about me, since he died," Sesshoumaru told him. The body of the youkai gradually changed into dust and was carried by the wind, leaving no traces of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said. "Are you okay?"

The girl and Jaken went towards him. Sesshoumaru put Bakusaiga into its sheath, as he gave a sign to them that he was alright.

"Listen," Sesshoumaru told his underlings. "Voices."

Sesshoumaru caught the scent of humans as well. "The village, it's there..." He pointed at the direction from where the group came from.

"We passed the village already? But how could we not see it?" Rin asked.

"It's his power," Sesshoumaru said. "Rei had a power to make a new dimension."

"He lost to you easily, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said. "He's nothing."

"Once, Rei was something. But, that low youkai could never know how to wield such a great power," Sesshoumaru said as he rested himself against the tree. When they realized about it, they were not in a plain, but near a forest, just before the entrance of the forest.

"A forest...," Rin muttered.

"Rin, buy your needs in that village," Sesshoumaru told her. "Prepare yourself."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin nodded, she went to Sesshoumaru and he gave her the money she needed. It was not much, but enough to buy a new kimono and a new pair of sandals. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will return as soon as possible!"

* * *

Rin returned in a new kimono and sandals. She put her old clothes, that Kagome had given her, onto Ah-Un's back and she readied herself for the journey.

The group began their journey through the forest. Rin was singing one of her Sesshoumaru-sama's songs that she created herself and moving her body in the same rhythm as the song.

"Rin! Stop it!" Jaken yelled at her. "Your voice is hurting my ear!"

But she kept on singing, she was in her favorite verse, _"Sesshoumaru-sama, my saviour! He saves me when I need him..."_

"Rin!" Jaken yelled again. But, Rin didn't care.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!" Jaken yelled her name. Rin stopped singing and looked at him with her questioning look.

"Jaken, don't yell, I don't like your voice," Sesshoumaru said coldly and glared at him.

Jaken turned to Sesshoumaru, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama! I forgot that your ears are sensitive..." Jaken said and he trailed off. He tried to find the right words that would make his lord not angry, but he couldn't find one, so he didn't continue.

"So, what is it, Jaken-sama?" Rin asked naively. She knew what Jaken wanted to say to her, but she just loved to make him angry. She loved to see Jaken frustrated because of her, it just became her new hobby.

"Nothing. It's your fault," Jaken said. Because Jaken said nothing more about Rin's voice, Rin continued to sing, until it was getting late and they had to camp.

* * *

It was late. Sesshoumaru never let Rin searched for food or firewood in the late of night, and so, it was Jaken and Ah-Un who were in task and Rin stayed with her Sesshoumaru-sama. She sat next to him while arranging her stuff.

"Nee, Sesshoumaru-sama. Was that youkai your friend?" she asked him after a long silence.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why did he know you?" she asked him again, just like she was interrogating him.

"He ate my friend," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "The one that gave the perfume to me."

"Are you sad?" she asked him.

"Not at all. He had died long ago," Sesshoumaru said and repeated, "A long time ago."

"Rin would be sad, if Rin had encountered her friends or family the way Sesshoumaru-sama did," she told him. "It must be before I was born when you were with him," she said. She looked at Sesshoumaru and hugged him, tightly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will always accompany you wherever you go. You need not to be lonely."

Sesshoumaru still wore the emotionless face of his but he felt a bit happy because of what Rin had said to him. He ran his long fingers through her hair, stroking it gently and he smiled warmly at her, but she didn't see his smile.

"We are a great family, Sesshoumaru-sama, the four of us," she said. She was still hugging him and continued, "We could hug Jaken-sama too, if he stayed here, and Ah-Un."

"Rin," he called her name and she looked up. She was staring at him in the eyes. Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead gently. The moment lasted only a few seconds. And Rin blushed when she looked at his eyes once again. But, then, she laughed happily.

"A family kiss... Rin remembered the last time hahaue kissed Rin was when Rin was by her side before she took her last breath," Rin began her story. "Rin was spared by the thieves and after the thieves left, hahaue wanted Rin to stay by her side and after she kissed Rin's forehead, she died."

Tears fell from her eyes and when Rin realized it, she wiped it as soon as she could, but it kept on falling. "The tears won't stop," she sobbed. Sesshoumaru leaned her face against his chest, where her tears fell onto his armor, and he knew the tears kept flowing and wetted his kimono, but he didn't care, he just wanted to comfort the little girl whose life he had saved many times.

When Jaken came back from his food and firewoods gathering task, he was surprised to see that his emotionless lord was hugging _that_ little girl from behind the tree. And his lord called for him, "Jaken, come and give Rin something for her to eat, now."

Jaken gulped and went to Rin to give some apples. He also added the firewoods to keep the fire burning. "Sesshoumaru-sama, should I take her away so she would not bother you?"

"She never bothers me at all," Sesshoumaru said. "You always do."

Jaken gave Rin a glare. _'Next time, I'll let Sesshoumaru-sama knows that I AM better than you, Rin!'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is finished! I tried my best to follow the advice of the reviewers... :D**

**I hope that I have made a progress (in writing, I mean) and I really really do hope that you all love this chapter... :P**

**I'll give you a hint... The next chapter will be about Jaken... **

**Anyway, thanks for reading guys, and I love how many people have this fic on their alert and fave list!**

**Oh yeah, I appreciate your reviews so much, They helped me a lot. If you have times to write reviews, I'll be happy to receive some. **

**See you on the next chapter!**

**~Pheria~**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jaken's Plan

**Yay! Finally here! Chapter 4!**

**Oh guys, thanks so much for your reviews, they really really helped me through this chapter... I tried to follow Miya Silver's advice and I hoped that I did it well... =D**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day. Rin ran through the tall green grasses as she saw that in the end of the grassland was a flower field. She sang her usual Sesshoumaru-sama song cheerfully and hopping all the way towards the flower field.

Sesshoumaru was resting himself under a tree, he decided to take a rest in the area because Rin seemed to be tired, but when he said that they would take a rest, Rin became so energetic that she couldn't stop moving and going from one side to the other. Sesshoumaru could only watch the girl as she ran through the tall grass. He was tired of seeing her moving so much and so he told her that there was a flower field at the end of the grassland and she told him that she would go there to take some flowers for him. Sesshoumaru happily gave her a yes which made the girl smiled happily.

"Jaken, look for some water," Sesshoumaru said. "She would be thirsty when she got here."

Jaken looked at his master, frowning. Why did he always have to serve Rin?

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why don't you ask the girl to search for water by herself?" Jaken asked his master. He didn't know where he got the courage to advise his dreadful master.

"Just do as I told," Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken. His eyes were at Jaken's and Jaken knew that his master would not change the order and so he went to look for water for the annoying girl.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken began as he walked further from his master. "This Jaken had served you longer than the little girl. Why do you always ask Jaken to be that girl's servant as well? It should be that girl who serves Jaken..."

Jaken walked towards the sound of waterfall as he wiped his tears from his big eyes. When he arrived at the waterfall, he looked at his reflection on the water. He frowned in front of his reflection, then he smiled, after that he closed his eyes for a second and sighed. He looked like he regretted something so much.

"This Jaken indeed looks uglier than the girl. She is a human and her appearance is similar to Sesshoumaru-sama. And I, though I'm a youkai, I don't have Sesshoumaru-sama's beautiful appearance...," Jaken muttered to himself as he dipped the water pouch in the water. "I'm really nothing," he said. He was so depressed that his face looked like an old man.

"The pouch!" Jaken screamed. When he was lost in his own thought, he accidentally released the pouch from his grab. He could still see the pouch was carried by the flow of the water and chased it with all his might. Jaken panted heavily but kept on running. When he was finally close to the pouch, he jumped into the water and swam to pick it up.

"Lucky," he said. "This stone hold my pouch for me." Jaken smiled as he took the pouch that was being held by the stone. He swam back to the bank and put the pouch on his waist. Then, he decided to go back to his master's place as his master hated him when he was so slow. He quickly ran into the forest.

"Where is this?" Jaken asked himself. He looked around and he realized he didn't remember where he came from. His mouth opened wide, he was quite shock to lose his way, because he never did that, not even once. "That's because I was thinking to hard about that girl on my way to that waterfall..."

"Oh, that girl, annoying...," Jaken grumbled. "That girl, she made me lost my way!"

Jaken decided to move from the spot, but he still didn't know where he headed because every side in that place was green and was full of the same trees that it made no differences between left and right. But, he still moved on because he thought it was better than not moving at all. Jaken frowned along the way. He wouldn't forgive that girl if he got back to Sesshoumaru-sama's place. He would torture the girl when Sesshoumaru-sama didn't look at the two of them and he would blackmail the girl that she would not dare to say anything to Sesshoumaru-sama. Yes, he would definitely do that. He had to do that... Jaken smirked evilly at his thought. He was planning about what he was going to do to the girl. Pushing her into the water? No, she could swim well. Giving her a caterpillar? No, she was so brave, caterpillar would only make her laugh. Biting the girl was a big no no. Jaken changed his smile into a frown. He could not find a way to torture Rin. He groaned and pounded the ground with his feet.

Jaken continued his journey to find his master. It was midday already and he was sure that he was really really late. His master would give him a glare which had the meaning "I'll surely kill you next time." He was afraid, but his heart was really irritated by his master unfair treatment between him and Rin that he didn't really care to search for him quickly.

At first, he didn't really hate the girl, but recently she got smarter. She used the master to play tricks on him and of course Jaken could never say a word against the master and so, Rin won. It was always like that until the seed of hatred finally grew in him, and Jaken came to hate her so much.

Suddenly, Jaken heard noises came his way. He knew what that was immediately, Ah-Un. The sound of Ah-Un's footsteps were always like that, they made the forest tremble and the birds flew away. Jaken was relieved. He smiled in happiness, finally he could find his way back and he even didn't need to walk at all.

He waited for Ah-Un to come, and not long after that Ah-Un was in front of him. The steed looked at Jaken and then turned its eyes to its back, a sign for Jaken to ride on its back. Jaken gladly did as he told. And then they went to Sesshoumaru's place.

As Jaken's expected, Sesshoumaru looked at him in a really scary glare that Jaken needed to gulp so many times within seconds. Jaken quickly gave the pouch to the master which he immediately gave to Rin. They exchanged no words at all.

Rin was next to Sesshoumaru, she looked tired and her energy seemed to be run out and she had nothing left in her. The flowers she picked was at Sesshoumaru's side, one of them was held by the daiyoukai himself. A pretty lily. Jaken never liked flowers, but the lily flower that his master held really was the best flower in the world. Maybe it was because his master was the one to held it or because the lily itself was indeed beautiful.

The sight of Rin next to his master ruined the sight. Jaken began to think about his revenge.

If only his master would leave them alone, he would have torture Rin. This was a perfect chance, Rin had no energy to resist against him, if he could use this one chance, it would be perfect.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called him.

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken replied quickly.

"Take care of Rin, I have several things that need to be taken care of," Sesshoumaru continued.

"Y-yes, of course, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken replied. His voice changed, he couldn't hide his happiness that his hope came true. Yes, this was perfect, too perfect indeed...

Jaken watched Sesshoumaru flew away and vanished from his sight. Then, he smirked and looked at Rin, who was still lying on the same spot. She still looked tired and weak. Jaken walked closer to her.

"Weak. No one to protect you, little girl!" Jaken said at her and laughed evilly. His devilish laughed made him looked somehow scary. Rin didn't respond at all. She was silent.

Jaken kicked her. The first time he kicked her, it made her surprised, she looked at him with widened eyes. Then, he kicked her again and again.

"Jaken-sama!" she cried out. She was going to cry. And Jaken's smile widened.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru's cold voice was heard. Jaken looked behind himself in disbelief.

"NOOOOO!" Jaken screamed.

* * *

"..ken-sama, Jaken-sama," Rin called him.

"Jaken, wake up," Sesshoumaru ordered him.

Jaken slowly opened his eyes. Rin's image was the first he could see. She was right in front of his eyes. Smiling happily as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You finally wake up, Jaken-sama," Rin said and she sighed in relief, then she continued smiling at him.

Jaken's eyes then found the blue sky. The sun was still shining, it was still midday. He closed his eyes when he found the sun too bright and diverted his sight. On his left was Ah-Un. The steed was lying itself on the grassland and sleeping heavily. On his right, Rin brought water to him. He obediently drank the water that was given to him, thought he didn't really need it. Jaken tried to stand up. He felt that everything was wrong. Rin didn't have bruised on her face, he definitely kicked her! What's wrong?

"Jaken-sama, you're too tired. We found you on the stone in the middle of a river in the forest," Rin explained. "You were unconscious and so I brought you to the land."

"You did?" Jaken asked and she gave a nod. "Not Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama caught your smell and together we went to get you," Rin said. "But, I was the one who swam to bring you to the river bank you know. You should thank me, Jaken-sama!"

"Rin...," Jaken muttered, his eyes were teary. "I'm sorry..." Jaken hugged her tightly and cried on her chest.

"Ja-Jaken-sama?" she asked. Rin didn't understand why he cried. But, she patted his back gently.

_"I'm glad, it's only a dream!"_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Yay! I finished it!**

**Well, how was it? Surprise?**

**A bit explanation guys: So, when Jaken swam to get the pouch, actually he didn't get it back, but he lost consciousness (don't ask why, maybe he hit something) and he was being held from the flow by the big stone in the middle of the river. So, the events after he got back to the river bank were all his dream.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you want to give reviews, I'll really appreciate it... =D**

**See you!**

**~Pheria~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Signs

**Sorry guys for the late update. I went on a vacation for a few days... So sorry to make you all waited for this chapter. **

**But this is it, chapter 5, finally uploaded. Hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! I'm really happy when I read your reviews! :D**

**Okay, now it's time for the story!**

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin looked at her master. "Why here?"

Rin looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, deeply. She was the only human who dared to look at him that way. No fear at all.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her but kept heading towards a small village under the hill.

It was one cold night with a full moon hanging in the sky. Sesshoumaru and his underlings were on a top of the hill. The wind blew gently, giving Rin, the only human in the group, a feeling of cold that made her clenched her teeth. She was holding tightly to Sesshoumaru's arm, like she was trying to hold him back from going much further.

"Rin," he called her. "Are you still scared?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, ...," she looked at him deeply for the second time. "I, ..., please, please don't go there!"

"I cannot do that. We must hurry to my land in the west and this village has a hidden path which will straightly lead us to the west," Sesshoumaru explained and he turned to her. "Rin, there's nothing in the village. You need not to be scared."

The girl began to cry. Jaken who always scolded her couldn't say anything because she seemed seriously scared of going to the village. Sesshoumaru sighed. He stopped his move and Rin's cry gradually stopped.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, ..., You're... not going... there, right...?" she asked him

"We'll stay here until the morning comes," Sesshoumaru said. He rest himself under a big tree. He could see the sky clearly, the full moon was brightly shining. He wondered why he pitied the girl so much that he let himself being held back by her. He understood really well that she had a trauma because she suffered a lot from the villagers' cruelty, but though she was treated like that, she never hated the villagers -he knew it. It was the dead of the villagers that she was scared of. He was sure that she was afraid to see the villagers remains, well, though they were a bit cruel, they did give her a chance to live in that village. Once again, Sesshoumaru sighed and he realized that he was somehow becoming more like a human.

Rin watched his master from afar. Her master was the most beautiful creature in the earth, she was always sure about that. Moreover, that night, he was bathed in the moonlight, his silver hair was shining so brightly that if she didn't know him, she would have thought that he was a heavenly creature.  
Rin decided to walk closer to her master, her heart was beating fast, she didn't know why, but lately, she often felt that way. She was sure that her master could hear the sound of her heart thumping rapidly. Rin took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before taking any steps further. She tried to hear the leaves brushing each other, the cricket, the wolves- which she hated the most-, the grasses, anything which could make her feel better. She slowly closed her eyes which was still red because of crying. She felt the nature around her trying to calm her down. For one second, she felt so peaceful. Her fear was gone as she continued walking closer to her master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she called him. She looked down because she was not quite ready to see him in the eyes like earlier since she felt guilty about stopping him from going further earlier. "I'm sorry. I, ..., because of my stupid reason, I'm sorry that..."

"It's fine," he cut her sentence. "If I want to go any further, I can just leave you here. But, ..."

"But?" she asked curiously.

"It's nothing," he replied quickly, still with his emotionless face.

"Um-m, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin called his name again as she sat herself next to him. "I think I'm sick."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, trying to find any signs of her sickness. But, he could find no signs at all.

"Can you tell me more about it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sometimes, I feel my heart beating so fast and it made my chest hurt, and sometimes I can't even speak," she told him.

"I never know any sickness which has those signs," he said. "We'll get a doctor once we reach the west."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "Let's go to that village tomorrow."

"Aren't you scared of going there?" he asked

"I was. But, now I'm not," she smiled gently. The wind suddenly got stronger and Sesshoumaru held Rin closer.

"There will be a storm soon," he said after he smelled the air. "Don't worry it won't reach here."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, this time his eyes were more gentle, Rin knew that. Though his face still looked cold, his eyes looked really kind, that it made her felt braver than before, then she gave him a very pretty smile as a thank you for his encouragement. As the night became more quiet, Sesshoumaru and Rin were looking at the stars until she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru gently held her in his arm. He wasn't sure that she was sick, but he was quite sure that something between him and Rin would change, sooner or later.

* * *

When Rin woke up in the morning, she found herself next to her master. His emotionless face watched her as she woke up, she blushed as she excused herself to wash her face. Oh no, her heart was beating fast again. She always wondered why this sickness always came when she looked at her master. Maybe she ate something poisonous, she always convinced herself, that's why having a great doctor would really help. Rin sighed as she tried to calm herself down, and she realized that she did that quite often lately. Yeah, that often happened lately.

She ran as fast as she could, trying to find Jaken and and Ah-Un. Hoping to get some water to drink and wash her face with. As she ran, she felt the sun's heat all over her which made her sweated a lot, luckily she found Jaken and Ah-Un not long after. She asked for water and Jaken gave her some of his.

"Hey, human girl," Jaken called her. "I tell you that it is no sickness. You're definitely in love with our master. But, I'm sure he wouldn't want you as his mate. You can only be his underling, that's all and no more!"

"How do you know about me being sick, Jaken-sama?" she asked, and her eyes widened. "You listened to us last night, right?"

"Of course. I was not that far from the two of you. Ah-Un heard it too, right?" Jaken turned his eyes to Ah-Un asking for agreement and then his eyes were on Rin again.

"You must remember that Sesshoumaru-sama will not have a mere, unworthy human like you for his mate!"

"Jaken-sama, I'm not in love with Sesshoumaru-sama, you hear me! I'm just having this sickness, that's all!" she said. "I respect Sesshoumaru-sama because he was the one who gave me a second chance to live and he still protects me now. That's all, I only want to repay him by being his servant!"

"Let's see how it's going to be! I just remind you of your position. You're not worthy of him," Jaken said as he snatched his water from Rin and walked away with Ah-Un.

Rin was in rage as she walked to get her things. How dare Jaken said that she was in love with the master. She was only a child, she knew that well and she never expected to be more than a servant to her master, so how could she fall for her master. Rin knew nothing of that kind of love. She never fell in love, but she did know that if she had that kind of affection towards his master, it would be so sad because she wouldn't be able to have her master heart, she understood that he didn't like human. And she was a human.

_'Then, why does he keep me with him all this time? He hates humans. Inuyasha said that and Sesshoumaru-sama said that himself," she thought. "Why he revived me from death?"_

Rin changed her clothes behind the bushes as she was thinking about what Jaken said to her earlier. She wore her new kimono and put the old one into her bag. She sighed deeply. Why did this beautiful morning has to be ruined by Jaken's nonsense talk?  
Rin tried to calm herself down. She walked towards her master whom she could see from behind the thick bushes. The sight of him just a few meters from her made her smiled. She waved her hands to her master as she finally out from the bushes. Then, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the village towards him and headed there. Jaken followed the master with Ah-Un next to him. Rin ran to catch up with them. She smiled cheerfully.

Rin walked next to Sesshoumaru and she held his arms tightly. "Protect me, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He didn't give her any reply, but Rin was sure that he would protect her, just as always.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**If you find it boring, sorry. Well, it's been a long time (I think it is) since the last time I wrote stories, so I have to sharpen my dull skill again. :P**

**If you find it great, thanks a lot!**

**Well, as always, thanks for reading this chapter I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter!**

**After this chapter, I'll add an extra chapter... :D**

**Oh yeah, please give some reviews if you have some free times... I'll appreciate them so much. **

**Critics and constructive reviews are welcomed! **

**That's all guys, thanks!**

**~Pheria!~**


	6. Extra Chapter : How Bakusaiga Is Made

**Hello, this is the extra chapter of this fic... Actualy I want to make a one-shot with this, but I think this would make this fic fun and so, I uploaded it as the extra chapter... **

**Oh yeah, I want to thank you for your reviews. Really glad that the last chapter was not boring. :D**

**Alright, here is the story! **

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as Sesshoumaru and his underlings were walking through a forest. The familiar feeling was everywhere around them. They had been in the forest once, years ago. Rin and Sesshoumaru remembered it well. Nothing had changed in the forest, not even the sound of the bird chirping. It was all the same. Just like the day she had found him wounded and was resting under a tree. For her, the master was definitely the most perfect creature in the world.

"That tree!" she exclaimed. "The first time I saw Sesshoumaru-sama, you were resting under that big tree."

Rin ran through the bushes heading towards the big tree. She sat under that tree and waved her hand to Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Her cheerful smile was on her face. Jaken looked at his master to see what he would do next. And as usual, Sesshoumaru always played along with Rin. He headed towards the tree and Jaken followed him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she called him as he walked towards her.

The tree was definitely taller than the others around it. It was so big and its leaves were covering the ground from the sun's heat. It was strange that there were only grasses around it, there were no other trees grew close to that big tree, like it was design to be in the middle of the thick forest. The biggest tree in the middle of the forest.

Rin sat between Jaken and Sesshoumaru. She smiled. Then, it was silence. No one talked. Sesshoumaru, as usual, was not a talkative type, therefore he wouldn't talk if someone was not talking to him. Jaken, who usually talked a lot, found no topics. And Rin, she didn't really want to talk that time. She just wanted to sit under that tree and recall the memory of her first meeting with her master.

The silence made the situation felt awkward for Jaken. It was becoming a real pressure for him. And the cool air around him was not helping him to feel better.

"I'll look for some fruits and water," Jaken quickly excused himself, he got up and went to Ah-Un. Then, both Ah-Un and Jaken quickly vanished from Rin and Sesshoumaru's sight.

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin didn't exchange words. There was only silence between them, only the voice of the forest that could be heard by the two of them. Rin began to feel the urge to talk since she was quite talkative. But, she didn't know how to begin the conversation because her master seemed to enjoy the peacefulness of the forest so much. She looked at Sesshoumaru, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, Rin had to think twice to disturb him.

"The sky is so blue, Sesshoumaru-sama," she began and she quickly looked for anything to continue her talk. "The sun is so bright too. I'm sure we would feel too hot if we continued walking through this forest. Luckily, this tree had so many leaves to cover us from the sun."

She let out an awkward laugh. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to Rin for a few seconds, then he turn his eyes to the trees a few feets from them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there is a question that I want to ask you since years ago," she said, finally found a topic. She smiled as she was talking to her master.

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru gave her the permission to ask, but he didn't turn his eyes to Rin.

"How did you get the Bakusaiga?" she asked. "Jaken-sama said that Tessaiga was made from your father's fang. Did you make the Bakusaiga with your fang?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, and looked deep into Rin's eyes like telling her not to continue asking about that. But, the little girl didn't understand the meaning of his glare. She was never afraid of him.

"Find it out yourself," he answered and stopped glaring at her.

It was Rin's turn to frown, but she didn't ask again because she knew that he would not give her the answer. However, she would find a way to know more about the sword which suddenly appeared in that overwhelming light.

* * *

Jaken had not come back yet. Rin and Sesshoumaru had been sitting there without any conversation running for several hours. Sesshoumaru seemed okay with that and he looked like he was enjoying the silence so much. But, Rin... She felt really bored. If there was something interesting, she would...

Then, her eyes caught something shining in the sky, like a star.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she called him and pointed at the direction of the strange light. "Something's there, and it looks like it's heading towards here."

Sesshoumaru realized it, too. "Toutousai," he said.

"Toutousai? The one who rides the cow?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "He's not dangerous."

Rin and Sesshoumaru was looking at Toutousai as he ascended to the earth.

"What is it, Toutousai?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I want to check on your sword, Bakusaiga," he said. "It's time to sharpen it."

Sesshoumaru drew his sword and gave it to Toutousai. "Finish it in a day."

Toutousai nodded.

"Toutousai-sama, can I come with you?" Rin asked. "If I could sharpen the sword, I'll be more useful to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Toutousai thought for seconds then nodded. "But, human girl, you cannot sharpen the sword as well as I am. But, I could let you see how I sharpen the sword."

* * *

The wind caressed Rin's cheeks as she and Toutousai were flying in the sky. Her long hair gave Toutousai a hard time to see what was lying ahead them.

"Little girl, could you tie your hair or hold it for a second?" Toutousai asked. "I can not see at all because of your hair.

Rin looked behind. "Sorry, but, if I let go of my grip, I'm afraid of falling down."

Though she said she was scared, Rin was so happy that she was laughing all the way to Toutousai's.

"Now, climb down, girl," he said. "We have arrived."

Rin carefully dismount. She ran towards Toutousai's house.

"Sorry to bother you," she said as she entered the house. It was dirty and empty. Then, she looked behind her. "You don't have a wife?"

"I don't," Toutousai quickly replied.

"That's the reason this house is so dirty," she said when Toutousai finally entered his own house.

"You want to see my skills or do my housework for me?" Toutousai asked.

"Of course, I want to see your skills," Rin replied.

Toutousai began his work. He asked Rin to light the fire in the hearth and bring the cold water. Rin was looking at Toutousai attentively. The sound of the iron being forged hurt her ears, she plugged her ears with her fingers and continue looking at Toutousai's work.

Then, Toutousai put the sword in the fire that was lit by Rin earlier.

"Toutousai-sama," she began. "Do you know how Bakusaiga is made? Is it made of my master's fang?"

"Well," Toutousai started. "I am not sure that Sesshoumaru would let other people know about his Bakusaiga, how it was made."

"He told me to find out myself," Rin said. "So, I think it's okay to ask. I bet you know about it."

"Yes, I know about it little child," Toutousai smirked devilishly. "Shall I tell you the story?"

"So?" she asked curiously. "How was it made?"

"When Sesshoumaru was fighting Magatsuhi, he took a lot of damage, and ...," Toutousai began to laugh uncontrollably. "And..., hahaha, his, ..."

"What is it? Don't laugh, Toutousai-sama. I could not understand you," Rin frowned.

"His fang, ..., accidentally, ..., suddenly, ..., broken!" Toutousai laughed again after finishing his sentence. Rin was stunned and then, they laughed together. Both were shaking and felt their stomach hurt because they laugh too much. Tears were on their eyes because of the laughter. Then, after regaining control of their own body, they exchanged smile and Toutousai continued his work.

* * *

Rin was returned to her master in the evening. Jaken and Ah-Un had been back earlier. Sesshoumaru was still in the same spot. Not moving at all. Rin walked towards her master and gave the sword, Bakusaiga, to him.

"Here it is, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said as she handed the sword to him. "Oh yeah, I've already known about the history of Bakusaiga."

Sesshoumaru immediately threw a glare at Toutousai, who quickly flew away and vanished from Sesshoumaru's sight. "I'll kill you," he muttered in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Jaken-sama, you know, Bakusaiga is made of our master's fang," Rin said as she turned to Jaken who sat next to their master.

"How do you know?" Jaken asked.

"Toutousai-sama told me," she said with her naive face. "His fang accidentally broke."

Jaken tried not to laugh as his master's eyes were on him. His master would definitely kill those who laughed at the story.

* * *

**Extra Chapter - End**

**

* * *

**

**Yay, I finished it! I just wanted to tease Sesshoumaru, that's all. :P**

**If you like it, I'll make some extra chapters later... **

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**Bye!**

**~Pheria~**


	7. Chapter 6 : Unexpected Decision

******Hello guys!**

**This is 6th chapter of this series, I hope I didn't make you all wait for too long. :D**

**First is I'm going to thank you all for your reviews, they definitely encourages me so much through the writing (Yeah, grammar stuff and all). And second is I'll let you enjoy this chapter!**

******I edited this chapter! I hope that the grammar stuff is better than before. The story is still the same, but I changed some sentences... **  


* * *

Rin watched the great castle in front of her in an awe. She took a deep breath while analyzing her surroundings. A great castle within a great forest, a large koi fish pond, a porch. It was exactly like the castle she always dreamed of when she was a child. She turned her eyes to her master.

"Is this your house, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked him while looking at him in a great admiration. "Jaken-sama told me that you are a prince from the west land. Your father is a great demon dog and such, but I never thought of the place you once lived in. It's wonderful!"

"You could live here if you want, Rin," he said.

"Really?" the girl's eyes were sparkling.

He took her hand and led her to the castle. Behind them, Jaken and Ah-Un followed. The four of them entered the gate which had already been opened for them. Rin could not take her eyes off the castle. How she longed to live in a castle like that!

"Watch your step, Rin!" Sesshoumaru reminded her of the entrance of the gate.

"Huwaa!" she exclaimed. But time seemed to stop for several seconds. Sesshoumaru's grip on her was tightened that she didn't fall.

"I told you," he let out a sigh."Are you okay?"

"Rin is so sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. This place is wonderful, Rin could not take her eyes off it," she explained. "Long ago you brought me to a castle too, but not as great and beautiful as this one!"

"Come on," Sesshoumaru said as he took the next step. She nodded.

Rin could smell a very calming aroma from the main building. It made her wanting to smell more and more and she began to forget how hot the weather that day, how Jaken-sama scolded her, and her dream about her journey with Sesshoumaru-sama last night and her past. She just wanted to go straight to the source of that aroma.

Rin began to quicken her pace and before she could realize it, she was running towards the sweet aroma. Sesshoumaru didn't hold her back, he let her go running to the main building. He knew really well about the smell, it was bugging him a lot and he didn't really want to breath in it. But, Rin seemed to like the smell so much. Sesshoumaru followed the girl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is this aroma?" Jaken asked. "It's making this Jaken sick. And it seems that Ah-Un doesn't like it, too."

"Her perfume," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Her?" Jaken asked as his master quickened his pace to catch up with the girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama, wait!"

* * *

Rin opened the door. A pretty woman with silver hair sitting in the middle of the room, next to her was the perfume. Rin could not describe what kind of aroma that the perfume had, but she was enchanted by it that she didn't pay any attention to the woman who was eyeing her with her gold piercing eyes. Rin sat down in front of the perfume, she bowed to smell more and more until finally she collapsed. The woman only smirked and turned her eyes to a figure in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru, so, you still keep this child with you?" she asked with her elegant yet arrogant voice.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he took Rin and carried her in his arms. "I'll take her to the guest room before we talk, mother."

"Just put her in your room," his mother said. "Won't you mate her soon? I see that she's growing up."

"I won't," he eyed her mother. His gold piercing eyes met his mother's. "It's pathetic to mate with a human."

"So, why are you keeping her with you? Leave her in a human village," she said mockingly. "Are you her servant?"

"She's my servant," Sesshoumaru coldly said to his mother and he left the room.

"What a child!" she muttered and smiled. "Let's see what you'll do with that little girl, Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru went out of the room. Jaken who stayed outside the room followed Sesshoumaru when he took Rin to a room not far from the one where she collapsed. The room he brought her into was clean and bright. From the window, they could see the koi pond and the garden. Also, the smell of the perfume was not very sharp in that place. It made Sesshoumaru and Jaken felt a bit better, especially since Sesshoumaru had a keen nose.

"Jaken, put the futon on the floor," Sesshoumaru ordered him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," he replied and took the futon behind him and threw it to the tatami. Jaken set up the futon for Rin and then Sesshoumaru laid her on the futon and covered her with the blanket.

"Take care of her," Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door. "I've got a few things to do."

Sesshoumaru went out and shut the door behind him. He walked towards his mother's room, his pace was slow and he let out many sighs in the short journey towards there.

His mother's room was still open. He didn't close it when he took Rin out of there. Sesshoumaru stood in front of the room before he entered, he could feel the situation become more tense as he asked his mother for a sign to let him in. He was being a bit polite that he wondered why, usually he would just go in with or without her permission, it was always like that. His mother eyed him, a sign that he was welcomed there. Sesshoumaru entered the room and sat not very far from his mother. She gave him a mocking smile, she always did that before she started talking to him which annoyed him sometimes, but he could do nothing about it. He let out another sigh.

"You've sighed too many times, Sesshoumaru," she commented.

"So, why do you call me here?" he asked. "The messenger said there was a war going on here."

"There are no wars here, son," she told him and continued, "I just want to see you."

"We just met a few years ago, mother," he said.

"Oh yeah, there is one business for you to attend," she exclaimed. Her face looked quite happy when she finally remembered. "There's a dog demon in the southern country. He is not as old as I, but he has got several kids and the oldest of those kids is a female. He wants to become our ally, Sesshoumaru, and the important thing is his daughter is going to mate you. I thought it's the perfect time to mate, Sesshoumaru, don't you think so?"

"I don't want to become your pawn, mother," he answered coldly. His eyes looked deep into his mother's eyes. "I'm not going to mate anyone."

"Is it all because of the little girl?" she asked.

"No, it's not. But now I know why you want me to leave her in a village. You think that I want to mate her," Sesshoumaru said. "I want to continue my journey. She's going to serve me until her last breath."

"You want her," she said, her eyes narrowed. "But, you don't want to admit it."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as if he was thinking about what she had just said. His calm face showed a bit of confusion that he could not hide from his mother for a several seconds, then his usual cold face covered his confused looks perfectly. The woman gave him another mocking smirk to him because of the confusion he showed her, and she continued her words.

"Soon, that girl will become a real woman. You're waiting for that moment, aren't you?" she asked, but didn't let him answer her question yet. "You're in love with her that you don't want to mate another female, except that human girl. But, your pride as a youkai prevent you from realizing your love for the human girl. I remember how you used to hate your father because he fell for a human. You're afraid to repeat that mistake."

"I don't love Rin that way, she's the first life that I saved using the Tenseiga," he calmly replied in an outright manner when he finally found some words as shut his eyes for a few seconds. "The life which was lost and saved twice by you and me, mother."

"Listen, I just ask you to mate with the female demon, only that," she said.

"I don't want to," he said boldly. His narrowed golden eyes looked deep into his mother's.

"You can continue your journey afterwards," she said and diverted her sight away from him. "If you want to mate the human girl after that, it's okay."

"Mother, I won't mate with that southern female dog. I don't even know her and this blood of mine is far too precious to run in her son's veins," he exclaimed and his eyes showed a bit of anger. "I'll find my own mate. If that southern demon dog want to find a mate for his daughter, find another demon, I won't be her mate."

He stood up and left without excusing himself. Sesshoumaru's mother could only watch her son left the room as she shook her head in disbelief. Her son was a real stubborn one, how hard it had been for her to keep her relationship with him since her husband was gone. She knew that it was pointless to ask Sesshoumaru to do something he didn't like. This time, it was her turn to sigh. After that, she called her underlings to fan her and shut the door which was left open by Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Rin had opened her eyes when Sesshoumaru returned to the room where she brought her earlier. She sat on the futon and looked around her with her eyelids half opened. She could hear the bird chirping outside the window and feel the sun's heat on her face. She yawned and stretched her body.

"Where am I?' she asked when her eyes met her master's.

"In one of the guest room," Sesshoumaru replied. "You were unconscious because of my mother's perfume."

"I'm sorry, I must have been a trouble for you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she apologized.

"I will stop journeying," Sesshoumaru told her and Jaken, they were surprised. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin "Rin, I'll send you to the miko."

"But, I want to be with you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed and tears started to dwell in her eyes. "Rin has promised you and herself that she would always stay by your side. No matter what."

"You can't live here," he told her. "These youkai, they won't accept you."

"But, you will, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin tried to convince him. "Rin only wants Sesshoumaru-sama, if the others don't want Rin, that's okay as long as Sesshoumaru-sama wants Rin."

"Rin," he tried again. "Live with the miko, I'll visit you every month."

"Why does Rin have to be away from you?" she asked as her tears started to fall, rolling down her cheeks. "We are a family. The four of us, Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama, Ah-Un, and Rin. Rin does not believe in human, Rin only wants to be with Sesshoumaru-sama to serve him until her last breath."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if you tell the other demons here to treat her well, Jaken thinks that Rin will be okay," Jaken said.

Rin looked at Jaken, her eyes showed him that she was grateful that he tried to help her.

"Jaken, don't you dare to order me," Sesshoumaru snapped and then turned to Rin once again. "Stay at the human village. I'll come every month and stay for several days. Isn't that good enough that I grant a half of your wish?"

She looked at him in the eyes. Pleading.

"This is not a good time, Rin," he said to her again, tried to convince the girl. "You have to go."

Rin finally nodded after she saw that he was not giving her another option like he usually did.

"Tomorrow, I'll send you there," Sesshoumaru said and stood up. He left Rin with Jaken once again and got out of the room. Rin could only watch him as he close the door and she heard his footsteps getting farther and farther from her. Once she could not catch any signs of her master, she cried out loud. She never thought that she would be separated from her beloved master. He said that she could live in the castle when they arrived there. She thought of a life that was so peaceful and happy with her master, Jaken-sama, and Ah-Un. But, then the master said she could not live in the castle with him, only Jaken-sama and Ah-Un could. She believed that it was all because she was not a demon. If she were a demon, her master would definitely let her stay with him. Why? Why now? She had already loved her master so much.

_'Why do I have to be away from Sesshoumaru-sama now? I live my life for him and if he doesn't want me, ...," she thought. "Who will want me? Who will love me?"_

Rin cried all day long until she fell asleep because she was tired of crying. Jaken pitied the girl but could do nothing to change his master's decision. He didn't know what was in his master's mind. Jaken always felt that the master loved Rin too much, but why he let go of the girl after keeping her by his side for a long time, he questioned his master's decision regarding Rin. Jaken comforted Rin, gently patted her head and repeatedly told her that she would still be able to see Sesshoumaru and maybe Sesshoumaru had some plans about her. Rin was a bit comforted by that, but she still had the sad expression in her face. It couldn't be helped, parting was a sad thing after all.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay guys, what do you think about this chapter?**

**I hope you like it. **

**I think that this chapter is a bit long, but it contains one of the important event in the plot... :D**

**Alright, thanks for reading!**

**Oh yeah, reviews are welcome. I appreciate them so much. Just give some reviews if you want to... :D**

**See you on the next chapter!**

**~Pheria~**


	8. Chapter 7 : Pride and Regret

**Hello!**

**Chapter 7 is here! :D**

**Thanks for your reviews guys, really happy to receive them from you! **

**Okay, let's just start this chapter!**

* * *

The silent night felt so long for Sesshoumaru. He could hear Rin crying in the guest room and Jaken comforting the girl. As he looked at the crescent moon in the sky, he let his emotions took control of him, made his face wore the sad expression and his golden eyes showed emptiness. He realized how stupid he was. He just did what his mother wanted him to do, chasing Rin out of his life. Now, there was no turning back. He couldn't possibly say to Jaken and Rin that he was wrong and Rin could stay. Sesshoumaru couldn't do that, since the day he was born, he never admitted his fault and he would not admit that he was wrong in front of a low demon and a human girl.

A few hours later, Sesshoumaru realized that the cry had stopped and he could hear Jaken snoring loudly. Rin had fallen asleep as well. The morning would come soon and he had to face the consequence of his quick-tempered mind. If he had thought more carefully on what his mother said, he wouldn't have to face all of this. Now, he had to chase the girl out just to prove that he didn't love her as a woman.

_'What is she for me?' he asked himself. 'Why am I keeping her with me all this time? Am I really just making sure that she is safe because she was the first creature I revived from death?'_ Sesshoumaru tried to think, deeply. Many times when she was caught by Naraku, he would save her, not caring about his own life at all. When she was away for too long, he would worry so much that he could not think straight. When his mother said that he was in love with her, he was so surprised as if he confirmed that it was right. But, he never knew of love. How could he be sure that it was love? For the first time in his life, he felt so confused. He wanted to ask somebody else regarding the matter, but he would never have any courage to do that. He would lost his pride if he did that, he thought.

The sun quickly rose from the east and Sesshoumaru got up. He went to the guest room to pick her up. Sesshoumaru tried to slow down his pace, he wished that he could tell her that she didn't need to leave, but he realized he wouldn't be able to do such a thing. His pride prevented him from doing that. When he opened the room, he saw her readied herself. She was tidying up the futon and when he looked at her and going to say something to her, she smiled. The smile alone made him swallow back his words. But, he knew that she was trying her best to smile. Her eyes told him the truth that she wanted to cry, but maybe her tears were all dried that she could not cry anymore.

Rin took her belongings and said goodbye to Jaken. Then, together with Sesshoumaru, she walked through the castle gate.

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided that he wouldn't take her to the miko's place by flying. He wanted to spend several days with Rin before leaving her in other person's care. It would take a week - at least - to reach the miko's village, taking the weather and Rin's stamina into account, it would take longer to reach the village.

The two hadn't talked since they began their journey. They had entered a forest and not a word did Rin try to say, she usually commented about the trees or the birds, but that time she did not. The cheerfulness she usually had didn't show itself because of the great sadness which occupied her mind. She walked a few feet behind him, with her head facing the ground. Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth, wanting to say something to her to comfort her. After finding some words, he finally spoke up.

"Rin, why are you walking behind me?" he calmly asked. "You always walk next to me."

Rin gathered her energy to speak. "I could not."

"Why is that?" he curiously asked.

"If I walk next to you, I'll probably unable to leave your side, Sesshoumaru-sama," her voice shaking. He could hear her soft sobs among the sound of the brushing leaves and the birds chirping. Suddenly, he hated the fact that he could hear her sobs and smell her tears.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin, he walked towards the girl, embraced her gently, which made her eyes widened in a great surprise. Rin sobs became louder and louder, and finally she cried out loud.

"I don't want to leave you! I don't!" she cried. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Please!"

He felt his heart burdened. He took a deep breath and said, "Rin, it's for the best. You're a human, you should learn to live like one." He made his reason and tried to look for others if he needed to say some more.

"I know that. Sesshoumaru-sama is thinking of my future," she said as her tears falling down and dripped onto his armor.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He couldn't believe that she was still thinking of him positively. He banished her just because of his silly decision after all. He shook his head, feeling guilty to the girl. Once again, he clenched his teeth as he caressed her long black hair gently.

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin continued in her trembling voice. "There is no future for me, if there is no you."

Suddenly, his heart beat faster. He wondered why, maybe he was truly moved by the words she said. But then, he lifted her chin and said, "Listen, Rin. You're a human, maybe, right now you don't understand the way adult humans think or live, but, if you stay with them, you may understand and you may live among them. You can be a normal human, living among many others."

"I don't want to."

"That's because you don't understand," he said. "When you understand, you will change your mind about it."

Sesshoumaru really didn't want to spit more reasons that he just made up a while ago. It felt like he was lying to her, though some of the reasons could be considered true. He never intended to make her leave in the first place, he never, but he did it. It made his chest felt heavy, an overwhelming sadness was born inside him, but he could not let her see it. He knew how wrong that decision was and he regretted it, but could not take it back. Not right after he said it.

The girl stepped back from him, her eyes were red, but she finally smiled. "I understand... I'll do it for you if that is your wish, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin will obey and Rin knows that's all for Rin's own sake."

Sesshoumaru reached out to her and she gladly accepted. Rin was sad, but she tried her best not to show a glimpse of it. As for Sesshoumaru, his mind was filled with the feeling of guilt towards Rin, though his face remained emotionless as it usually was. He took a look at her many times, apologizing to the girl only inside his mind, and trying to find a way to get her back to his side without damaging his own pride.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay, how was that?**

**I hope you like it! **

**Sesshoumaru here is a dummy who doesn't know love at all. He is still confused about his own feelings, well, he never fell in love before and that's why, he doesn't have any clue about it..****. Rin is a very loyal girl, the loyalty she has for him prevented her from understanding her own feelings from him... The real romance about the two who don't understand their feelings to each other begins from here.  
****The relationship enters a new stage! :D**

**Thanks to Sesshy's mom, now her son starts thinking of his own feelings towards Rin, trying to understand what kind of affection he has for her... :)**

**That's it.**

**Please wait for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Bye!**

**~Pheria~**


	9. Chapter 8 : The Hairpin

**Hello! **

**Chapter 8 is here! I want to thank you all for giving me your reviews, adding this series into your alert and fave lists, that really made me happy! :D**

**So sorry for the late update... **

**Okay, now, ****I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Kagome-sama!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully as she ran towards the miko who was carrying her baby in her arms. The miko turned her eyes to Rin who was running towards her. And a smile formed on her face.

"Rin!" she shouted back at the girl.

Sesshoumaru was a bit stunned when Rin greeted Kagome, such a cheerful voice, he thought. The girl didn't talk too much throughout their journey and now, she was her usual self. If that was really so, he was relieved that she finally gained her happiness again because of meeting the miko. Humans really should remained with humans. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I'll put my belonging inside, Kagome-sama!" Rin told her and went running to the little house not far from there. Kagome watched Rin as she went towards the house and when Rin was already inside, Kagome turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"Now, what is it, Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"I want you to let Rin live here with you," he calmly said.

Her once narrowed eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, why is that? You said you would keep her with you forever, right?"

"The situation has changed," he said. "But, I assure you, I, too, do not want this to happen."

"Alright," she said. "Well, how long I should keep her here?"

"I don't know," he gave her a short reply. "But, I shall visit her every month and stay for a few days."

"That's good," Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Teach Rin what she needs to know to be one of the humans," Sesshoumaru said.

"I will," she said and gave him a sign to follow her to her house. Sesshoumaru followed her.

* * *

The house in which Kagome and Inuyasha lived was not very different from its usual messy style, except for the new baby cradle that was made by Inuyasha, according to what Kagome said. Rin was leaning against the wall and Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her while Kagome placed her baby in the cradle.

"I'm calling Inuyasha," Kagome excused herself and left the house.

At first, it was silent. Sesshoumaru and Rin turned their eyes away from each other, like they were hoping that Kagome would come and broke the silence for them. But, after a few minutes, they realized it wouldn't happen. Then, Sesshoumaru finally looked at the girl beside him. She was still looking away from him and it looked like she was looking at the baby cradle or the windows.

"Rin," he called her.

Rin turned her face to him and looked surprised to hear his call.

"Do you want me to stay here for a few days?" he asked.

"It's for you to decide, Sesshoumaru-sama. Whatever you want to do, Rin will simply follow you," she said.

_'Emotionless,' he thought. _

"I'll leave tonight," he coldly said and the girl nodded. She didn't show any signs of emotions, Sesshoumaru never expected this. He was half-hoping that she would ask him to stay over for a few days. But, she did not do that, she even showed him her face that he never saw before. Her face which didn't show any kind of expressions. He wondered how she could change herself in such a short amount of time. The Rin next to him was not the usual Rin, she was different. This Rin was quiet, but, Sesshoumaru never wished for this quiet Rin, for he always loved the old Rin who talked so much and could bring so much happiness to him. The old Rin...

"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked with the same tone of voice, but this time, her eyes showed a bit of concern.

"Yes," he said. Sesshoumaru took something out from his clothes and placed it in her palm. "For you."

"This hairpin is beautiful, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said. "Rin wonders if this would suit her."

"It would look good on you," he said.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she gave him a smile, which he had longed for, for a while. Rin put the hairpin on. "How does it look on me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru smiled, it's a very rare thing to happen which made the girl blush. "It's good," he told her, his voice soft and gentle.

"It's rare to see you smile, my lord," she told him. He could feel that she was turning into the old Rin, the old talkative Rin. Sesshoumaru was delighted, he even felt that sometimes it was not wrong to let his emotion took control if he could see her happy again. But, he didn't say a word about her comment. He turned his eyes to the things inside the house -because he felt that her earlier comment made him a bit embarassed-, such as the pot in the middle of the room, windows, the baby cradle, anything he could see. Rin took a deep breath, looking at her master attentively. She leaned her head against him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry...," she murmured. "Can you stay for a few days?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl in disbelief. He was surprised and happy but he didn't want her to know. But, he was definitely going to do as she wished.

"You're hopeless," he coldly said. "I'll look after you for a few days then. That's because I am the one who want you to stay here. So, I am responsible to make you feel comfortable."

"Thank you," she said and snuggled closer to her master. The demon lord patted her head gently which made the girl giggled.

Suddenly, Kagome entered her house and Inuyasha beside her. Sesshoumaru looked at his half brother with no expression. Inuyasha took a seat in front of Sesshoumaru, looking at his demon brother deeply without blinking. For a quite long time, they stayed that way, Rin could only looked at the siblings in an awe. Well, how could they keep their eyes open for minutes without blinking?

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha's face hit the wooden floor. Inuyasha's scream and the sound of his head banging on the floor made Rin laughed loudly. It had been such a long time, she thought, since she laughed like that. This time, Sesshoumaru thanked Inuyasha's silly habit, at least it could make Rin feel better.

"Alright, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha agree to keep Rin here," Kagome told him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "Why are you still saying that damn word? I thought you told me that you have forgotten about it!"

"Inuyasha. This is a special condition," Kagome explained. "Respect your older brother. Understand!"

Inuyasha growled. Then, he turned his eyes back to Sesshoumaru and realized that his brother and the girl had vanished from his sight.

* * *

Sesshoumaru took Rin for a walk. They held hands and seemed very happy. The village didn't change at all. Rin could still breath the fresh air, see the butterfly above a bed of flowers, hear the sound of birds in the sky, and feel the heat of the sun. She always loved the village, because this village was the only village where good demons are accepted among humans. She always considered herself as a demon since she traveled with Sesshoumaru. But, now she had to understand that she was no demon, she was just a human.

As they walked without a specific destination, the two encounter the boys playing tag, they are shouting and laughing happily, the boys waved their hands at them when they saw Rin and Sesshoumaru. Rin waved back and continued walking with her master. When they had gone much further, it was a long silence, because none of them try to start a topic. There was no topic that they could talk of, but for Rin it didn't matter so much, because she had such a great day with her master. And for Sesshoumaru, he finally could see the usual Rin. He was really glad that he could give the hairpin for her. For it was the one he bought in a festival while thinking of her.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Nothing much of a progress, huh... Don't worry, the next chapter would be a real progress...**

**Rin failed to be as emotionless as Sesshoumaru. How could she deny his enchanting smile? Of course she couldn't! *LOL* Well, this chapter is explaining the situation when she finally faces the day she dreads and how the hairpin gives her a support, it's like he's promising something to her by giving it... :D**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Your reviews are very much appreciated, if you have some time to do that, I'll be very happy to receive some... ^.^**

**Bye!**

**~Pheria~**


	10. Chapter 9 : Rin's Longing Heart

**Hello dear readers, this is the 9th chapter of the series. **

**I am so sorry because I made you all waiting for so long. Well, blame the national exam which was held in April but the preparation took so long and right after that exam, my parents made me work for them, and so on... **

**I am very sure that you all have already forgotten about this series. Well, so many series in about Rin and Sesshoumaru.**

**Oh yeah, thanks for all the reviews that always encourage me... I really appreciate them!**

**Alright, let's just start this chapter!**

* * *

Rin woke up early in the morning. That day was supposedly to be the day when her master would come to visit her. The last visit was exactly a month ago and Rin always felt that it had been years since her master's last visit. She got up and smiled. Soon, the pretty smiled turn into a grin and into a chuckle. She was wondering what present her master would give her this time.

As she was thinking about her master, Rin took one of her prettiest kimono and looked at it admiringly.

"I'm gonna look so pretty in this!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, of course, dear," Kagome smiled, she suddenly appeared behind Rin.

"Kagome-sama?" Rin looked behind, a bit surprised by Kagome's sudden appearance.

"I wonder when he will change his mind about you...," Kagome said to Rin, but it was rather like she was talking to herself. "It has been three years now."

"No, it hasn't been that long. Only two years and eight months long, Kagome-sama," Rin said, like she was lecturing Kagome, but suddenly her face expression changed. "But, it does feel that it's been a very long time since his last visit. I wonder when Sesshoumaru-sama will let me go on adventures with him again..."

"Huh? You like that cold-blooded Sesshoumaru that much, Rin!" Inuyasha said. His sudden appearance by Kagome's side made her jump.

"Inuyasha! Don't appear so suddenly like that!" Kagome shouted right into his right ear.

"Don't be mad, Kagome... I'm just really surprised that this girl lo-," Kagome quickly covered Inuyasha's mouth with her palm. Inuyasha glared at Kagome and tried to released himself from her.

"It's nothing, Rin," Kagome said and laughed awkwardly. "Just prepare for Sesshoumaru's coming. Ah! You need to take a bath, okay? Bye!"

Then, Kagome quickly took Inuyasha with her and walked away from the girl.

* * *

"What is it with you? Why did you do that!" Inuyasha asked after Kagome took him outside.

"You are so stupid! If she realizes that she is really in love with Sesshoumaru, I don't think she would be able to act like herself in front of that guy. And Sesshoumaru would just tell her to marry some guy in the village. You know what Sesshoumaru is like," Kagome quickly explained.

"So, you mean Sesshoumaru would not want her as his mate?" Inuyasha said in a mocking tone. "You just don't know anything, huh, Kagome?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes curiosly. "What do you mean?"

"That Sesshoumaru, I think he is in love with the girl," Inuyasha said proudly. He was smiling, showing his fangs to Kagome.

"How do you know?" she questioned his statement.

"Well, accidentally I bumped into him when he was kissing Rin's forehead," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh, Inuyasha, don't you even think it's just like a father and his daughter? This is such an old story. You've told me thousand times - at first, I believe it, but now questioned it a bit," she told him, but then she said. "But, secretly, I, too, am wondering whether Sesshoumaru is in love with Rin or not. Since he really care about her."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprised. He was sure that Kagome would not agree with him, but, this time she was on his side.

"Ah, never mind. It's not our business anyway, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he jumped and went towards the forest. He was satisfied enough with Kagome agreeing with him that Sesshoumaru was actually having some feelings towards his own underling.

* * *

Rin was taking a bath in the river deep inside the forest. She washed her hair thoroughly, making sure that no dirt was left on her black hair, and she cleaned her body with soap that was given by Kagome. She could smell a nice scent from her body and from her hair. She smiled and once again she wondered if her lord would be pleased to see her that way. But, deep inside her mind, she was asking her own self why she had to do this kind of thing to please her master. She didn't really remember when she started to do something like this for her master and she didn't even know whether her master was pleased or not. She could remember when she was younger, she would bring flowers for her master whenever he came. She wouldn't care about mud covering her tiny body or if she smelled like the animals in the barn. But now, she really cared.

Rin closed her eyes and felt the coolness of the water, she was relaxing herself and enjoying her bath time. When was the last time she took a bath? A week ago, maybe. She told herself that she should have a bath more often, but, it was spring and she always felt cold whenever she went for a bath. But, it was always different if it was for her master. The coldness of the water was not affecting her at all.

Soon, she felt that she had enough and came out of the river. Her body was not like a few years ago - when the mound in her breast was still to small to be noticed and her body had no shape at all. Now, she really did look like a real grown-up woman. Her body was taller than three years ago. Her hair which looked like a broom years ago, now, it looked like a black satin, and her body curves were perfect. She was indeed a grown-up.

Rin put on her kimono and she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled.

"I hope Sesshoumaru-sama will like it!" she said and then she went back to the village.

* * *

It was already noon, but Sesshoumaru hadn't shown up. Rin was sitting down on the stairs which led to the shrine, she looked very troubled, because usually her master never arrived late. He would always arrive at nine or ten, never this late. She wondered if she was the one who made a mistake in counting the days or if something happened to her master.

Her brown eyes looking everywhere, hoping that she would spot her master standing behind the bushes or entering the village. She sighed deeply.

_'What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?' she thought. 'He left me here so that I would be able to live with humans. What if he doesn't want to show himself to me anymore since I adapt myself really well in this village...'_

Rin looked really worried that Kagome was concerned about her. Kagome told her kids to play by themselves and then went to Rin. She sat next to the girl and her eyes gazed into the endless sky.

"Don't worry Rin," Kagome said, still looking at the blue sky. The girl looked down. And Kagome continued, "Maybe there is something on his way."

Rin was still quiet.

Kagome sighed. "If he really doesn't come here, that means it's your turn to look for him, right?"

Rin turned her eyes to Kagome. "Kagome-sama...," Rin whispered. "Didn't you always say that I should remain in this village no matter what happens until my master say that I have to follow him?"

"What can I do? I cannot keep a girl who's going to daydream and put a gloomy face all day long here," Kagome turned her eyes to Rin. "At least you'll be happier if you look for him, right?"

Rin nodded.

"Well, that's what you'll do in case he's not coming. The time limit is a week, agree?" Kagome asked Rin. "If he doesn't come around in a week, I don't want to keep this gloomy girl by my side."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully. "Thank you so much, you are very kind to me!"

Kagome smiled and left the girl who was still waiting for her master.

* * *

Kagome left the girl, sighing all her way to the shrine. She felt a bit guilty to the girl because she actually knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't come to look for the girl anymore. She thought about his last visit.

**Flashback**

_"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked him. "Usually you're going to ask for something if you are like this."_

_Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in surprise. Was he really easy to read that the miko knew what he wanted? _

_Then, he nodded._

_"About Rin, right?" Kagome guessed. "What do you want me to teach her? I've taught her so many things I knew about humans and demons. Or do I need to do an extra protection for her?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome in the eyes and shook his head._

_"I won't be coming here anymore," he said emotionlessly, but Kagome thought that she saw a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Don't tell Rin about this and don't ever let her search for me," he continued._

_"Why?" Kagome asked curiously. She was not shocked about it because she knew Sesshoumaru always made unexpected decisions, like when he made Rin stayed in the village. Though this one was not so shocking, it still made her curious. "You know that Rin loves you more than she loves herself, she admires you so much and always hopes to rejoin you in your journey someday."_

_"I just can't have her hanging around me anymore...," Sesshoumaru said. He turned his eyes to the setting sun. _

_Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. She sighed, shook her head, did anything to make her mind clear. But, she just couldn't find a logical reason behind Sesshoumaru's excuse. _

_"It's silly, Sesshoumaru," she said. "Don't you have another, a better, excuse?"_

_Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. A few minutes went on without words.  
_

_"Ah, that doesn't really matter. Alright, alright, I won't tell her anything. But, that doesn't mean I support your decision," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked relief. Then, without saying his gratefulness to Kagome, he flew into the night sky and vanished from her sight._

**End of Flashback**

"I told you, I'm not supporting you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered to herself as she entered the shrine. "Maybe, I'm hoping that Rin could be with you..."

* * *

**Okay guys, this is it for this chapter.**

**You know, it's kinda hard to rewrite a story. Actually the first version of this chapter was made before I took a really long rest from writing, but, because I forgot to publish it, it's gone! I uploaded it, yes, I did that, but I haven't publish it, and so it was gone when I realized about it... T.T**

**Sorry, if this chapter is not good enough, my skills were dull because it had been such a long time since the last time I wrote some stories. But, I really do hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Lastly, reviews are very appreciated, just give me some if you got time, if not, that's okay!**

**See you!**

**~Pheria~**


	11. Chapter 10 : Her Journey

**Hello, readers!**

**This is the tenth chapter of the series.**

**First of all, I'm gonna thank the reviewers, your reviews really support me. (Especially icegirljenni and Taraah36, you guys are one crazy readers! But, that's okay, this world really need crazy readers like you! :D)**

**The second is...**

**Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

"Rin, from now on you'll be alone. Your journey -looking for Sesshoumaru- might not be easy. Remember, there's no Sesshoumaru to protect you," Kagome said. "That's why you should be very careful."

"I understand," Rin replied.

Kagome handed her a bag which contained purifying salt. "You're gonna need this," she said as they walked out of the shrine.

Next, Sango gave her mask and a few bags of poison. She had a worried expression on her face. And that was very normal, since Sango always thought of Rin as a little sister since she was just a bit younger than Kohaku.

"Thank you, nee-san," Rin said and smile cheerfully at her. But, that smile couldn't calm Sango's mind.

Inuyasha was there, but he didn't give anything to Rin. He inhaled deeply.

"Hey, Rin, listen well. Just marry one guy and live here happily ever after!" he shouted at her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and in a brief moment, Inuyasha was on the ground because of Kagome's punch.

Rin and the others laughed loudly, and then calmly she said, "I can't Inuyasha-sama. Without my master, this life of mine is worth nothing..."

Kagome looked at the girl. There was admiration and disbelief in her eyes while she was watching Rin. She could not believe that the little girl who wasn't shy at all when bathing with a man could be an adult in just a few years. She couldn't believe it. Rin looked so strong. Kagome smiled happily as she told herself that she had raised the girl really well.

"Rin, go now, it'll be noon soon...," Kagome said.

Rin nodded and waved her hand to the groups as she set off.

The faces behind her looked worried, except for Kagome's. She was sure that Rin would do well.

* * *

After walking for an hour, Rin finally got into the entrance of a forest. But, it wasn't Inuyasha's forest. This forest led to the west, where Sesshoumaru came from. Rin didn't really remember the way there, but she was sure, if she could find the place where she met her master for the first time, she would remember about it.

And so she took a deep breath and took her first step into the forest. The sound of the chirping bird always made her smiled. She was walking cheerfully with rhythm in her steps, and after a few minutes, she began to make a new Sesshoumaru song.

_Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama...  
You are so mighty and powerful!  
You protect Rin from dangerous demons ahead  
With you in Rin's side, everything will be okay_

She sang that part cheerfully, and then continued in a melancholic tone:

_But, why didn't you come for Rin?  
Rin waited for you for so long, so long...  
Don't worry, my lord,  
Rin will still be by your side,  
She is loyal to you...  
She will even give her life to you..._

Rin stopped singing as well as walking. She felt lonely. She was alone. There was no Kagome to cheer her up, no Sango to tell her some jokes, no Inuyasha's shouting. Only the chirping birds. She missed Inuyasha's group so much. When she thought about her master, her chest felt heavy, she felt neglected. She was loyal, but why did her master throw her away? She questioned her master. She questioned his actions too often, that she thought she had no loyalty to him anymore. But, when she remembered the good time, she just wanted to stay by her master's side a little bit more. She wanted to sleep on AhUn's tail and hear Jaken's lectures.

She started to sob. It was quiet at first, but became louder and louder. In no time, Rin was crying uncontrollably. Her body shook so much that she finally let it fell onto the ground. She tried to stop crying and wiped her tears. But, the tears kept on falling, finally she didn't try to stop it anymore and let her heart cried as loud as it could.

"What is that sound?" a whispering voice said.

"... Someone's crying...," answered the other.

The bushes brushed it leaves on each other as the two creatures moved between them. Rin stopped crying as she heard some creatures moving. She had to be careful or it will be the end before she even started.

"Who's that?" Rin asked with her weak voice. She tried to calm herself from crying earlier.

The bushes stopped making noises. Rin went closer to the bushes and said, "Show yourself!"

No actions.

"Or you die!" she continued. The two creatures quickly got out of the bushes. Rin opened her mouth in surprise and quickly closed it afterwards. The two creatures which resembled -very- Shippo quickly got out of the bushes.

"We only want to know what happened, missie," one of them who is wearing blue jacket said.

"Yeah, yeah...," the other quickly nodded.

"Are you... Shippo's friends?" Rin asked, because they were fox demons.

"Shippo? Ehmmm, do you mean The Great Master Shippo?" the blue one asked.

"The one that is recognized as the greatest fox demon of all time?" the red one added.

"Yeah, maybe...," Rin nodded slowly as she asked herself if the Shippo they meant and the Shippo she knew was the same demon. But, Rin got an idea to make use of the situation, a wicked smile appeared on her face. "Looks like you two adore him so much... I am a friend of Shippo!"

"You are the master's friend?" the red one asked. Rin could see admiration in his eyes.

"Yes!"

"Where are you going, milady?" the red one asked her. "We'll be happy to escort you!"

Rin thought for several seconds and said, "I'm meeting Shippo."

The two fox demons looked at each others and nodded. "We'll DEFINITELY escort you!" they said together.

Rin laughed. "Okay, I'll let you follow me!" She was happy that the fox demons would go with her on her journey that she forgot she was crying because of loneliness earlier. Even if her reason was only a lie, at least for the time being she would not be alone. Then, Rin thought that she might meet that Great Master Shippo and tried to befriend him if it wasn't the Shippo she knew. And, she would have to be careful so her lie wouldn't be discovered by the two naive demons...

* * *

Rin sang her old Sesshoumaru song cheerfully. The two fox demons behind her followed her and they cheerfully sang a song about their Shippo. The one with blue jacket was called Mimi and the one with red jacket was Azuki. The three creatures sang cheerfully, two different song and two different tunes, those sound are not pleasing to the ears of other creatures. But the three cheerful beings didn't care. They each had a person they adored. It made them happy to think about the person they adored.

When night came, Rin was tired of walking and her throat was a bit thirsty, so she asked the two demons to look for water, firewood, and maybe some fruits to eat. She was a human after all, her stamina was not as great as the demons' even if she had been trained by a shrine maiden and a demon slayer.

The two demons obeyed her and left her leaning on a big tree alone. Rin wiped her sweats in her forehead with her hand and she sighed. She had left the village for a day. And also, that was the first day she looked for her master. Rin was sure the journey to find her master would be long. Maybe she wouldn't meet her master at all. Her master would know that she was in a certain distance from him. And if he didn't want to meet her, he could just go further and further so that she wouldn't be able to meet him forever. She was sure her heart would long for his master as long as time would go on if her master truly avoided her.

Soon, Rin felt that her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier, finally she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru appeared from behind the tree Rin was leaning on not long after she fell asleep. He looked at the girl for a moment, like he was making sure that she was alright. Then, he flew and disappeared into the night sky.

Maybe, Rin was right. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**It's not that I'm being mean for making Sesshoumaru like this. He appeared and then disappeared... I'm not trying to separate them like this. Of course this story won't end with Rin keep looking for him. That's just silly.**

**Wait a bit, next chapter would be perfect for those who love our lord, Sesshoumaru! :D**

**Ehm, I want to say sorry if my grammar is such a mess. This chapter and chapter 9 were made after a very long break, that's why, I'm not very confident with them. But, I try my best to proofread them. Well, just tell me my mistakes so I can fix them in the future.**

**Lastly, I appreciate your reviews because as I said earlier they are important to fix my mistakes. And I'm just really happy to see them... Teehee...  
But, I do not force you to give reviews. Just write them if you want to... :D **

**Alright then, see you in the next chapter! ^.^**

**Bye!**

**~Pheria~  
**


	12. Extra Chapter 2 : Under the Moonlight

**Extra Chapter!**

**Well, before releasing chapter 11th, I think I want to make an extra chapter!**

**Before the story starts, I'm gonna thank the reviewers! And sorry for not replying your reviews... (well, this chapter is the answer actually)**

**Yes, I know that Sesshoumaru is really really annoying, he cared for Rin but pretended as if he did not... *Bad doggie, Sesshoumaru!* **

**Oh yeah, I'm going to answer one question from Taraah36... Sesshoumaru actually predicted that Rin would searched for him, he watched over her all the time, that's why he knew where Rin was. (chapter 10). :D**

**I tell you this chapter will help you to understand his reason for leaving Rin... :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Rin was really cheerful that day. It was not one of the most beautiful day. It was raining, the thunder roaring and the lightning made all children hide behind their mother's back. But Rin was cheerful. It was unusual for her to be cheerful in a day like that one. No flowers picking, no self defense training, and no chatting with the other girls in the village.

"Rin," Kagome called Rin who was cheerfully staring to the outside from the window.

"Yes, Kagome-sama," she answered. "What's wrongggg?" She gave a melodious tone in the end of her response.

"Come here."

Rin quickly turned back from the window and went to Kagome. When she arrived, Kagome welcomed her with a very kind smile and handed over a box to her.

"What's this?" Rin asked.

"Open it!" Kagome told her. Rin carefully opened the box and when she saw what was inside. She stared at it for a long time with her mouth opened and her eyes-they actually- were not blinking even once.

"Rin...," Kagome called her, she was giggling because of the girl's behavior.

Rin blinked and turned to Kagome in a really happy face. "Is this for real, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome nodded.

The thing inside the box was actually a kimono. It was the most beautiful kimono Rin had ever seen, maybe because she bought it with her own money from one of the Chinese traders. It was made of the finest silk, the number one quality. The pattern of the kimono resembled the one Sesshoumaru had. The color, however, was not dominated white, but blue. And the flowers were not red, but pink.

"When did the woman finish it?" Rin asked.

"Yesterday, but I thought, today is the best day to give it to you," Kagome said.

"I thought she wouldn't be able to finish it on time, but she did!" she laughed, and then continued, "I wonder when the rain is going to stop. I want to take a bath..."

Kagome shook her head and said, "Oh, poor girl. If it doesn't stop, you're going to look ugly in front of Sesshoumaru!"

Rin's cheeks became hot. "It's not like that!" And she continued in a melancholy tone. "I'm not pretty after all. Besides, I'm nothing to him. I'm only the first thing he revived from death."

Kagome changed her smile into frown. "Rin, don't say that! I told you to be proud of yourself!"

"I'm sorry," Rin said and looked at Kagome in the eyes.

"That's fine," Kagome said. "I'll cook something for dinner"

Kagome went out of the room. Rin was looking at the kimono. It was always like this recently. She wanted to look beautiful in front of him. She always wore a new kimono when he was going to come. But, this one was the first kimono she had bought herself. She had worked hard for three months to save money and the Chinese traders came at the right time. With a good amount of money and some threats-of course not Rin, but Inuyasha who did it-, she managed to get the finest silk and made a kimono out of it.

Rin went to her room. She put the kimono aside and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rin woke up in the middle of the night. She wondered why Kagome didn't wake her up for dinner but soon that thought slipped away because she didn't feel hungry at all. The rain had stopped and Rin smiled when she realized it. She could see the crescent moon which always reminded her of her master. Soon, she remembered that she needed to take a bath before morning came. As Kagome said, bathing under the moonlight on summer days made girls pretty. That's why, Rin always did that on summer days. And tonight, she thought it was special because the crescent moon was hanging in the sky. It really did feel like she did something good for her master.

Rin tiptoed to get outside with no one noticing. Of course Inuyasha knew, but he didn't really care since there were no smell of youkai. Rin quickly went to the river not far from Inuyasha's Forest. She hoped no one saw her on her way there. And soon, she arrived there and sighed in relief, she was glad that she was alone. It would be embarrassing to be caught bathing there just because she wanted beauty. She was actually saying that she did not need beauty to her friends, it was nothing to her. But, the truth was she cared too much about it. She wanted to be pretty, so the lord would like her.

Rin took off her kimono. She slowly put her right foot into the water. It was cold. She trembled but insisted on going into the river. When her body finally inside the water, she sighed in relief. It was not too cold, she thought. Rin washed her body and her hair. Sometimes she giggled to herself and wondered what her master would tell her in his visit this time. _'What gift would my master give me this time?' she questioned herself and tried to guess it as well._

After she was sure that she was clean, Rin got out of the river. She trembled when the cold night air blew against her skin and she quickly wiped the water from her body and wore her kimono. Then, she quickly went home and waited for the morning to come.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was taken aback with the sight before him. Rin was bathing under the moonlight, she was beautiful, he had to admit. She was not his little girl anymore. She was a young woman.

He could not take his eyes off her. The sight of the girl, now young woman, bathing there, sometimes giggling and splashing water all around. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. To put it simply, how could he not realize that such a beautiful young woman was by his side all this time?

He was not purposefully there to peek on her. He was actually going to say hello to her because he smelled her not far from his resting place. But now, he could only see her from behind a tree. He wanted to leave, but he could not. He wanted to step outside, but he couldn't do that as well. He could only stare at her, half hoping that she realized his presence, but he thought he didn't want that as well. Sesshoumaru was confused, but his calm face hid his thought well.

When Rin was getting out of the river, Sesshoumaru took a really deep breath. She was getting out really slow that Sesshoumaru finally regained the control of his mind and realized that before him was a sight he should not see. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Then, he left when Rin wiped herself. It was the first time Sesshoumaru thought of the girl as a woman, not his underling, his daughter, or the first creature he revived from death. And he realized he was similar to his father. He did the same thing.

He fell in love with a human.

_'This is wrong,' he thought._

* * *

The next day, Sesshoumaru went to the village to visit Rin. Usually he would be happy when he visited her, but this time, he felt fear. For a few days, Sesshoumaru stayed in the village, his face was still as calm as ever, but his heart was in a great despair and fear. He was in despair because he knew he would not have Rin for his mate because of his pride and he feared that he would hurt his own pride because of his desire for her.

The days in the village were hard for him. Moreover with Rin by his side all day long. When she embraced him or rested on his shoulder he felt fear and at the same time, he felt joy. He was feeling worried too. He often sighed that Rin had to wonder why her master wasn't at ease.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed her company, but, at the same time, feared that it would weaken his heart. Sesshoumaru left the village earlier than usual. It was the shortest visit and Rin was really sad when Sesshoumaru left. She watched him vanished into the sky and Ah-Un with Jaken on his back followed the master.

That time, Sesshoumaru had made a decision. He would leave her, he would forget his love for her. He would not be weakened by love like his father.

He would keep the pride of the demon dog tribe, which was their pure demon blood...

* * *

**Extra chapter finished!**

**First, I'm going to tell you why this one is an extra chapter... Well, the thing is, Sesshoumaru wouldn't tell Rin that he was peeking on her when she took a bath. So, this was actually Sesshoumaru's top secret. **

**Second, I'm really sorry if the grammar is really bad!**

**Third, reviews are welcomed! I really appreciated them, guys!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Pheria~**


	13. Chapter 11 : The Mind Reader

**Hello! **

**Not much to say, except that this one is going to be a bit long. Thanks for the reviews guys, they really motivated and helped me so much. Well then, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Sesshoumaru cursed himself as he looked into the night sky. He had been following the girl and her two silly companions-who always fought among themselves along the way- for five days now. He was angry at himself because he couldn't leave her alone. His brain wanted him to go away and not to let the girl find him, but his heart, his weak heart, wouldn't let him do that. Just watching her from afar made his heart ache because he couldn't be close to her and it seemed the pain in his heart was more painful than any injuries he had ever suffered. He had followed her because he wanted to keep her safe. But, this forest and many other forests and lands were dangerous. He knew Rin would search for him anywhere and that meant, she would not be safe. Thinking about that, Sesshoumaru's heart always told him to just let the girl stay with him in his land and give her some necessary protection. But, he couldn't do that, for now, he desired her as a companion who could comfort him and receive his love, a real love, not the fatherly affections which he had always given Rin until not long ago. On the other hand, he really didn't want to think of mating human, even though he loved Rin so much. The price of having her as his mate was too much every time he thought about it.

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he closed his eyes, thinking about Rin. _'She was pretty when she was a child,' he thought, 'And now, even prettier than ever.'_ He slipped his hand into his kimono and took a bracelet from there. It was the one Rin had given him on one of his visits. The bracelet was not pretty, it was only made of string and several beads. But, he remembered how happy he was when he received it and he thought it was how his father or mother felt when he gave something to them when he was a child. He didn't really know since when he fell for the girl, but he knew the first time he realized that he loved her was when he looked at her and understood that she was no longer the little girl she used to be.

"Come out" Sesshoumaru said, his gaze still on the pretty night sky.

The little creature crept out of his hiding behind the bushes. " So, you really do know that I'm harmless to you."

"I've been following you all this time, of course I know how powerless you are," Sesshoumaru said as he turned his eyes to meet the little creature's.

"Why don't you show yourself before her?" the little one, who was actually Mimi, said with an arrogant tone.

"You've got a good sense of smell," Sesshoumaru said, disregarding Mimi's question.

"That's not an answer," Mimi frowned for a while and then he gave Sesshoumaru an evil grin. "But, I don't think I need that..."

"Don't tell her I'm here," Sesshoumaru said.

"I won't," Mimi said as he turned his back.

"I owe you one," Sesshoumaru said and soon his mind said that he regretted saying that he owed the little creature.

"Don't regret it," Mimi said and he quickly jumped into the bushes and disappeared.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes once again to the night sky, then suddenly he realized something odd about the little creature earlier. _'How did that little thing knew that I regretted saying that I owed him?' Sesshoumaru thought about it for quite some time, then an idea slipped on his mind. 'He read my mind. That low creature just read the mind of this Great Sesshoumaru. He...' _Sesshoumaru was angered by the fact that the Mimi could read his mind. _'I should get rid of that one...' Sesshoumaru thought. 'He won't have a chance of telling people about my thoughts.'_

* * *

Mimi went back quickly to Rin and Azuki. Yeah, he really did look harmless and brainless, but the truth was he was always the mastermind behind every evil doing of Azuki and himself. He never told anyone about his mind reading ability, except for his mother. And, actually, Mimi didn't like to call it mind reading. Mind hearing. Yes, that sounded pretty nice to him and he thought it was the right name too, for he didn't read people's like a book, but he heard their mind speaking like hearing some music.

"Mimi, where were you?" Rin asked. "We had just finished dinner, but Azuki and I left some for you."

"Ah, give me that... I am really hungry after hunting that 'little white rabbit'!" he said and grinned slyly.

"Where's the rabbit?" Azuki asked.

"No luck. I chased it, but couldn't catch it...," Mimi shook his head and pretended to be sad.

"I see...," Azuki murmured.

"Rin,...," Mimi began, but then, he shook his head. "It's nothing. Never mind..."

Rin looked curious of what Mimi was about to say. But, she didn't say anything and nodded.

That night, Mimi made a plan to make use of Sesshoumaru's situation. He was happy that he got to be the puppet master of one famous demon dog. Mimi grinned evilly then he went to sleep.

* * *

As usual, the three harmless creatures woke up early in the morning and continued their journey. Rin was extremely cheerful that day, that she herself wondered why. Mimi smiled at the girl, knowing what made her that happy, but he still asked her what was the reason for her cheerfulness.

"I had a dream. It was a really good dream," she said. "We met Sesshou-...". Rin covered her mouth, she forgot that she had been lying to the two creatures all the time. "Shippo. Yeah, in my dream we met Master Shippo!"

Rin laughed awkwardly.

"Really?" Azuki asked her. His face brightened as he forgot that he was still sleepy earlier.

"Stop moving," Mimi said in a wary tone as he narrowed his eyes. "I smelled bad demons!"

Rin drew out her knives. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around for any dangers. Then, suddenly a snake youkai appeared from behind a bush. Rin locked her gaze on the creature.

"Stay back!" she exclaimed as she shielded her two new friends behind her. The snake youkai began to strike, she was equipped with two swords in her hand. Rin succeeded in throwing one of the swords, but the other sword hurt her shoulder. She was thrown against a big tree by the snake youkai.

"RIN!" Mimi and Azuki exclaimed. The two of them, who were stunned earlier, began to take actions.

"Azuki, protect Rin!" Mimi ordered him. Mimi was a sly demon, but he grew to love Rin after a few days with her and didn't want anything bad happen to her. He was sure with his brain he could get all of them out of the dangerous situation.

"Are you okay Rin?" said Azuki as he tended to her. Rin nodded and answered, "I just lacked experience. You guys save yourselves."

Rin fainted.

"Mimi, she fainted!" cried Azuki. "What am I gonna do?"

"Just protect her, idiot!" Mimi answered and turned his head once again to the snake youkai in front of him. "Don't think that you'll win!"

The snake youkai only laugh and once again he began to strike. Mimi was equal to him -at least it looked like that- because he read the snake's mind, but actually Mimi was never good in a real combat for he was no fighter but a mastermind, he planned strategies but he didn't get involved in fights. It was not long before Mimi was on the ground.

"Mimi!" Azuki cried loudly. But Azuki was not brave enough to step into the fight. He only watched from afar.

Mimi took a deep breath. He knew that he was on his limit, he would die if he stood up.

He blinked his eyes and shouted, "Come on out, Sesshoumaru! I know you're watching!"

Suddenly the snake youkai's body was cut into several pieces and its blood was splashed on Mimi's face. He was shocked but recovered quickly.

"Stupid creatures," said a voice. Mimi knew whose it was.

"You're a bit late, Sesshoumaru-sama," Mimi said mockingly before he passed out.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat under a big tree while looking at Jaken who continuously attending to Rin and Mimi, and Azuki fetched water and food for them if they woke up. Sesshoumaru didn't believe that Rin's quest to find him would end so quick and he thought if there was a way for him to think of her as a kid or -even better- nobody. He secretly hoped that she would wake up after he was gone for he didn't know how to face her the way he did before.

"Unn...," a familiar voice to Sesshoumaru and Jaken was heard.

"Rin!" Jaken sat her up. "Are you okay?" he asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"...," Rin was still half conscious, but she nodded. She tried to look around her and when her eyes saw a glimpse of her master, she was surprised and happy. "Sesshoumaru... sama"

As her voice reached his ears, Sesshoumaru started worrying for Rin. He went closer to her, telling Jaken to move away, and he looked at Rin. Rin couldn't figure out his expressions, she only smiled.

"Are you okay, Rin?" he asked.

"I feel better knowing you are here, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said and Jaken gave her the water that had been prepared before. Rin coughed after sipping it. "I'm okay," she added as she turned her gaze to Jaken, who became really nice to her in a sudden.

Rin then turned to Sesshoumaru, looked at his eyes, deeply, without blinking. Sesshoumaru returned her gaze. Suddenly, she started sobbing in front of Jaken and Sesshoumaru. At first not very loud, but later became very loud as she hugged her lord tightly.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaa!" she cried as she hugged him tight. Sesshoumaru was stunned and Jaken eyes turned from Rin to his master and to Rin again.

"Rin, stop it!" Jaken finally found something to said but Rin didn't care.

"Rin was lonely without you. Why do you always want to leave me behind?" Rin asked, still crying loudly. "Huwaaaa... Sesshoumaru-samaaa!"

Sesshoumaru unconsciously started to hug her back. He comforted her, patted her back gently. "Don't cry," he said softly. "Rin, don't cry."

Rin stopped crying and looked up to see her master face. The worried look in her master face made her decide to stop crying at once. Her soft sob was still heard, but she was not crying anymore.

"He's awake," Jaken said, referring to Mimi. And he gave him the water.

"Are you okay, Mimi?" Rin turned to him. He nodded. She smiled, "That's good."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Mimi smiled wickedly as his eyes find his prey. "Do you want me to tell her instead?"

"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru ordered him. "You'd better know your position."

Mimi closed his mouth, he realized that he should not play face to face against this one. But, he could not hold his laugh, so he chuckled a bit, earning a curious look to those around him, except Sesshoumaru of course. The demon dog only looked at him with a murderous intentions in his eyes. Mimi understood, that the demon dog wouldn't be able to kill him in front of his companions without a clear reason. And so, this time, Mimi won the battle.

"Jaken, let's go," Sesshoumaru called his loyal underling as he stood up. "They're okay now."

Jaken followed him. "What about Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked after gathering some courage.

"She should go back to the village, it's not really far from here," he answered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please," she pleaded. Mimi looked at the girl and decided to help her.

"Rin," Mimi called her. "Want me to tell you something good? I know why your master doesn't want you stay with him, right, master?" Mimi turned his eyes to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glared at the little creature and said, "Don't you dare to tell her anything, or..."

"Or what?" Mimi asked, challenging Sesshoumaru. "Want to kill me right here, in front of her?"

"Do you think I can't do that?" Sesshoumaru raised his voice.

Mimi wasn't scared, he knew it was just talk. "I don't think you can." Mimi stood next to Rin. Rin looked at him, she was worried. "Mimi, don't. You can't fight Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Don't worry, Rin," he answered. "He won't do that. I'll tell you something, actually your master..."

"Stop!" Sesshoumaru cut him. Mimi turned his eyes to Sesshoumaru. So did Jaken and Rin. Both had the surprised looks in their face.

"He really likes you!" Mimi said and laughed. "He doesn't want to endanger you, right, master?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "How dare you, little unworthy creature, playing with me!" Sesshoumaru snapped at him.

Jaken and Rin were confused. They didn't understand at all about what the master and the little fox demon were talking about, but they laughed at them.

"You two get along really well!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Who get along with him? Me?" Mimi asked mockingly. "I just want to teach this mighty prideful dog demon a bit of modesty!"

"I don't want a silly thing like you to teach me anything," Sesshoumaru roared.

"Um...," Jaken looked at his master unbelievably. The master just showed something weird, did he just lose his patience? Against the silly fox?

"You know, you just have to take her with you, almighty dog!" Mimi teased him. "Or I'll just tell her the truth. Who knows how long I could hold my tongue."

Sesshoumaru thought for a while and finally said, "Follow me, Rin. Let's go..."

He offered his hand to Rin, Rin took his hand and smiled. "Master..."

Mimi nodded many times and said, "That's better." And he called Rin, giving the gesture of telling her something as he told the master that he wouldn't say anything about him to Rin. Mimi took her somewhere inside the forest, where he was sure Sesshoumaru couldn't hear them.

"Rin," he whispered. "You lie to me about Great Master Shippo."

"I- I'm sorry, I just need companions," she apologized, then asked curiously, "But, how do you know?"

"You see, I've got this mind reading -call it mind hearing, okay- ability. And I know that you lie to me when I saw deep inside your eyes," Mimi said. "You're the third to know about this. The first is my mom," he said proudly, and added with mocking tones, "the second is Mr. Almighty Demon Dog."

Both Rin and Mimi laughed until tears came from their eyes. After that, Mimi began to look serious.

"And Rin, don't be confused. That thing you're thinking about right now is called love. You're madly in love with your master," Mimi told her as arrogant as a master to his student. "Many people have it in their mind. So I just know it."

"Mimi...," Rin blushed. "Don't say it out loud."

"Don't be shy. Admit it and I think you should work hard if you really want him to stay with you, I hope you get a happy ending," Mimi said and smiled.

"The master hates human. I can stay by his side, just because I'm the first one that he revived from death," Rin explained with a sad expression in her face. "That's all."

"But he cares about you, at least I can tell you that he keeps you by his side not just because he wants to tell all the people that he could revive dead things," Mimi said and continued, "Don't ask me about his feelings towards you, you just thought about that."

"Sorry," Rin apologized and chuckled.

"Just teach him that it's no difference whether you're a human or a demon. I want to tell him that earlier, but it seems he doesn't understand at all about that." Mimi sighed, "I understand he was born in a family with a really high social status and so, he was arrogant. But really, I don't understand why his parents didn't teach him a bit of virtues!"

"Don't say such things, Mimi. He is kind, He only doesn't know how to say things which are in his mind," Rin said. "You know, when you and the master were having a talk -until both of you had red faces and looked mad- earlier, I was kinda happy. It was the first time he lost patience to such childish things. I think Jaken-sama was also surprised that the master could act that way. Now I know why, he could speak that way to you, because he believed that you understand him."

Mimi blushed, "No, I don't think so."

"Sesshoumaru-sama just put a trust in you. I think he could open up his heart a bit by now," Rin smiled. "Thank you so much, Mimi."

"Rin...," Mimi whisered softly.

"I'll go to him now," Rin said as she smiled and headed to the place where Sesshoumaru waited for her.

"I like you, Rin. Don't forget me, okay, I'll go look for you often," Mimi said cheerfully.

"Me too. I'll wait for your visits," Rin said and she ran to her master, while Mimi watching her until her figure vanished.

* * *

"I'm ready Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said as she jumped onto Ah-Un's back and helped Jaken to jump on it as well.

"What did that lowly creature tell you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing, just some advices," Rin shortly answered and smiled.

Sesshoumaru jumped and flew. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un followed. Rin smiled as she once again began her adventure with her beloved master.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Sorry for this one, readers, because it's super late, and a bit long. **

**But, I've got Sesshoumaru taught by a little crazy fox demon, Mimi. Because of this unexpected creature, Sesshoumaru finally let Rin stay by his side. And I think you guys might understand that this means Rin's chance to get Sesshoumaru to tell her something good is rapidly increasing. It means sweet moment are on their way! :D**

**I thank you guys for reading this fic, yeah, you know how bad I am for letting you guys wait for too long. **

**Well then, if you have any comments, I welcome them very much. **

**Taraah36: Don't worry, he's not going to be that hard headed anymore. =D See, he's letting Rin go with him again, though that's all because of Mimi. But, Sesshoumaru would learn real quick about what's actually important. About the beta, well okay, I'll look for one.**

**_So, if anyone wanna help as a beta, I would appreciate it very much_ :D**

**Okay, guys! Bye! **

**~Pheria~**


	14. Chapter 12: The Stolen Kiss

**Hello... This is chapter 12 of the story.**

**I'd like to thank you guys for reading until this far and giving me some reviews about the story. I haven't found any betas (that I like) for the story, but since it's getting closer to the ending, I think I'll finish this one by myself and will look for beta for my other stories... So, before you all get angry, I want to apologize first. :)**

**Well, enjoy this one! :D**

* * *

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called her. Rin looked at her master who was standing at the edge of a cliff and gazing at the vast land. And she quickly went to him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered as she ran to him.

"Do you remember my house, the one we visit before I left you in the village?" he asked her.

"Yes, of course, master," Rin said cheerfully. "It's a nice place."

Sesshoumaru was a bit surprised that Rin said about the place cheerfully, since the last time they were there, he kicked her out of the place and his life, not considering her feelings at all. He sighed.

"I'm going there," he said.

"Yes, master," Rin nodded and smiled at him. "Will we be staying long in there?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"That's nice, the last time we went there, we only stayed for a day," she said as her tone began to change.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He looked at Rin who was looking at the view before them and followed her gaze.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin entered the house, it was quiet and there are no sounds except for the birds and the wind. Rin looked around the house in amazement, just like what she did a long time ago. The house hadn't changed at all. It was still as grand as before, but a little bit quiet.

"Sessh-," she called her master. She looked around and realized that her master had entered the house. "Wait for me, my lord!"

Rin ran towards the house and followed her master inside.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she called him as she walked beside him. "Doesn't your mother live here?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer her question.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," once again she called his name and asked, "Why don't we greet her?"

Sesshoumaru opened the door and said, "Mother."

The woman in white kimono in front of Sesshoumaru gracefully smiled. "Come inside, Sesshoumaru, and you too, human girl," she said.

"Eh, what about me, my lady?" Jaken asked. Rin could see Jaken was envious of her, Sesshoumaru's mother called her, but she didn't call Jaken. Rin chuckled.

The lady didn't answer Jaken, she turned to her son. "Sesshoumaru, sit down."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told.

"What brings you here, my son?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular," he answered. "I'm taking a break."

"Really?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. His mother then turned her attention to Rin.

"You're back, little girl," she said.

"Yes, my lady," Rin politely answered her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked.

"Yes," Rin said, the expression of regret was shown in her face. "I know that you don't really like humans and yet you let me take a shelter here, I-"

Sesshoumaru's mother laughed before Rin finished what she was saying. She looked deep inside Rin's eyes and she could see a bit of fear and guilt in the girl's eyes. The lady finally stopped laughing and said, "Human child, what are you saying? I never hold grudge against human, but your master _did_." Sesshoumaru's mother looked at him. He didn't avoid her gaze.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru who still had his gaze on his own mother. Then, Rin turned to the lady once again.

"I'm relieved to know that, my lady!" Rin said and she smiled.

"I think Rin needs some rest," Sesshoumaru finally spoke as he stood up. "Let's go, Rin."

"Excuse us, my lady," Rin said and she went out with Jaken and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's mother only chuckled as the group went out her room and finally closed the door.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Rin didn't know how or when the castle became more lively. It seemed like every day the number of maids and guards in the castle were increasing. But, she loved it, it was better than being alone in that place. When Sesshoumaru entered the study, Rin wasn't allowed to enter, she was always asked to look for some fruits or go sightseeing around the place. She wondered why her master never let her in, as she was getting lonely because since they stayed at the castle, she rarely met her master.

"Rin-sama," one of the maid called for her. "It was finally announced that we're going to have a big festival in three weeks"

"Really?" Rin asked. Her eyes brightly sparkling, she had always loved festivals. "Do they hold a lot of festivals here?"

"No, not really. We haven't had any festivals in fifty years," the dog maid said.

"Ah, Rin-sama, I have to prepare for the festival, so I'll be going first," the dog maid said and waved her hand as she went running towards the crowds.

Rin looked at the dog guards and maids who are busy preparing for the festival. She wondered if she could participate in preparing for it and tell Sesshoumaru-sama about it. But, she wasn't sure if it's a good idea, since Sesshoumaru-sama didn't want her to bother him. She thought about it for a while and realized that there was another person she could go to. Sesshoumaru's mother.

* * *

"So, what is it, human girl?" the lady asked Rin.

"Actually, I want to help the other preparing for the festival," Rin said seriously. "Can I?"

The lady chuckled and said, "You don't need my permission for this. Just go ahead. Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I- I'm sorry, my lady, I don't mean to, but you're my master's mother," Rin said as she was getting tense. "I'm afraid that I would only annoy you if I do things by my own will."

The lady told Rin to get closer to her. Rin did. She cupped Rin's cheek and Rin could feel the lady's cold palm on her cheek. "You're too considerate, Rin," the lady said.

Rin could only look at her master's mother in surprise. The golden eyes stared at hers intently and Rin could feel that the lady knew what was inside her mind. A few seconds later, the lady blinked her eyes and Rin was brought back from her own thoughts.

"Now, go. You want to help the others, right?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked her.

Rin nodded and thanked the lady as she closed the door.

* * *

Rin opened the door of the storeroom. The dust quickly went on her way and it made her cough and made her eyes itchy. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them. She looked inside the room. It was all dusty and so many spiderwebs were there. Moreover, the room was so dark, with no windows at all. How was she going to find festival lanterns in there? she thought.

She stepped inside the room slowly. It was hard to find an open space to walk on, since the room was so messy. Maybe those youkai only put the things they didn't need into this room without even bothering to tidy them up, Rin thought.

"Awww!" Rin cried as she stepped on a marble. "It hurts! What is this thing doing in here?" Rin picked it up and threw it as hard as she could inside the room. She heard that the marble hit something and fell onto the wooden floor. And not long after that, the room began to shake.

"Kyaaaa!" she cried out as the piled up things in front of her began to fell on top of her. She lost her consciousness as a glowing light entered her body.

* * *

"Are you alright, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her master with her still half conscious eyes and nodded.

She saw her master sighed deeply, maybe relieved that she was okay, she thought. Then, she started to look around her and remember what happened to her earlier. She positioned herself in a sitting position with an effort, but Sesshoumaru told her just to lie down.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "You have something you need to do, yet you stay here for me. How long have I been here?"

"Half a day," Sesshoumaru answered. "Why were you there?"

"Rin was helping with the festival preparation, I was there to get more lanterns for the festival," Rin answered.

"You don't need to help them," Sesshoumaru said. "You just need to enjoy the festival."

Rin looked at her master's eyes deeply. "I- I want to help them, master. They're all having fun working together. But, Rin was the only one by herself."

Rin blinked her eyes. Her brown eyes turned gold.

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as his eyes widened.

"Sesshoumaru...," Rin said, but clearly from her tone it wasn't the usual Rin. "It's been a long time."

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked. "How dare you, lowly spirit, enter her body!"

"You shouldn't command me, Sesshoumaru," the voice said. "I remembered I taught you all about manners."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened again. "You? Father?" he asked, his voice softened, like a whisper.

Rin, or the spirit inside Rin to be more exact, laughed. "How long has it been since the last time I saw you? You don't even remember me by a bit."

"But how?" Sesshoumaru asked out of curiosity.

"Like you've guessed, I am now a spirit," the spirit said as he laughed once again.

"How did you enter Rin's body?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"I just entered her," the spirit said as his tone suddenly became more like Rin's.

"And-,"

"Don't worry," Sesshoumaru's father cut his line. "I won't hurt her. I just want to talk to you."

Sesshoumaru didn't say a word.

"You've changed, a lot," his father said and smiled. "I bet this human girl is the cause," he said and chuckled when he saw his son's eyes turning red. "Hold it. I don't mean to mock you, I'm just happy that now you have a really compassionate heart. I could feel warmth radiating from you. It's a much better feeling to stay by your side now, this girl knows it too."

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes away from his father's, from Rin's eyes.

"Did she know you're inside her?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Rin shook her head. "No, she's asleep. Her body hurts a lot," his father answered.

"When will you get out of her body?" Sesshoumaru asked his father, this time he showed a bit of concern.

"I don't know, maybe, when I feel satisfied or when my wish is fulfilled," his father answered. "But, I'm not really sure of it."

"I'll let you sleep," Sesshoumaru said as he went out of the room with his father -in Rin's body- smiling at him.

* * *

Rin woke up in the next morning. She hated to admit that her body was not in a good condition, and so, she thought it was better for her not to help the festival preparation. Her presence there would be a disturbance only. She stood up and began to fold her futon and then put it in the corner of the room. She went outside, to the kitchen, and asked for some food from the maid there. After eating the soup, which was prepared specially for her, she took a morning walk, like she often did lately.

She was sighing along the way there. She regretted throwing the marble which caused the stacks in the storeroom collapsed and fell on top of her. And, yesterday, when Sesshoumaru-sama was talking to her, she fell asleep. Sesshoumaru-sama stayed by her side to take care of her, leaving anything he should have done -which were likely to be important matters, more than her-, and she didn't even thank him.

Rin sat on the riverbank watching the fish on the river as she was drawn into her own thought, deeper and deeper. And ended it with a sigh. then she lied down, turning her eyes to the sky and shouted, "I'm stupid!" which made the birds fly away.

Then, suddenly, she heard someone laughed. A very gentle voice laughing. For her, the voice seemed so close, yet seemed so far, like a faint whisper of the wind.

"Who's that?" she asked. She looked around her as her right hand reached for the short dagger inside her clothing. She stayed alert for minutes or so and the sound of laughing was heard once again.

"Who's that?" she repeated her question in a more demanding tone. "Show yourself!"

The laughter became louder. "I'm... here!" the voice said as he tried to stop his laugh.

"Where?" Rin asked again.

"In you," the voice gently answered her. "I'm in you since yesterday, human girl."

Rin was stunned and tried to find a good reason to explain her own situation and cried, "I'm possessed! Oh no! What should I do? What should I do? What if Sesshoumaru-sama or the lady know about this? Oh, spirit, please get out of my body. Oh my!"

Rin hit her head many times. "I'm so dumb, how could I let a spirit possessed me?"

"Wow, I'm impressed you're not scared of me," the spirit said.

"I'm more afraid of my master kicking me out of his house because I'm possessed!" she cried.

"Well, your master knew about this already, and he's okay with me," the spirit told her. "Not a lie. I could tell you want to say that I'm lying."

Rin looked down for some times and finally raised her head. "What did my master say?" she asked.

"He said nothing," the spirit said and added, "But, I believe he would try to find a way to get me out of your body."

Rin was relieved, at least she wouldn't be kicked out of the house for the second time. And having this spirit inside of her might not be a bad idea. She was lonely after all, Jaken-sama was with Sesshoumaru-sama in the study all day long, and Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't let her in the study, she was all alone, so this spirit could be her friend for a while.

"Lonely? Are you feeling lonely because of Sesshoumaru?" the spirit asked.

Rin was surprised. "It seems that you know what I'm thinking of," Rin regained her composure and continued, "Yes. Since the day we came here, he has been confining himself in his study. I wonder why he doesn't let me in."

"Well, maybe Sesshoumaru has something he wants to keep for himself, don't you think so?" the spirit asked.

"But, Jaken-sama is in there too!" Rin argued. "Usually, usually, we can go together, but this time, I am left alone."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sesshoumaru got a good reason for this," the spirit calmed her.

"I understand. I don't know since when I get this worried feelings again," Rin said. "By the way, who were you before you died? You don't even call my master with the honorifics"

"Me? I was just a nobody," the spirit said. "Ah, call me Mikazuki."

* * *

"The festival is tomorrow, Mikazuki," Rin said. "I haven't talked to my master at all. I could only stare at him from afar."

"I talked to him often," Mikazuki said as he began to laugh inside Rin's mind.

"But how?" Rin asked, she was curious and envious of him. "That's not fair! Why didn't you tell me!"

"It's your fault that you always fall asleep right before he comes," Mikazuki teased her. "Because you've fallen asleep, he always talk to me. Don't worry, I tell him about our everyday lives, so he knows that you're okay."

"That's not it," Rin said. "I just want to talk to him."

"Why don't you go see him today?" Mikazuki said. "I'm tired of having you complaining all day long everyday because of him."

Rin's eyes widened and she smiled. "Yes, why didn't I think about it earlier!"

Rin ran to the study and called her master, "Sesshoumaru-sama."

No answers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I know that you're inside," Rin said. "Please, can I talk to you?"

Rin heard Jaken talked, but not sure of what he was saying. Then, he heard the sound of Jaken running inside the room. Finally, she heard her master's voice, "Come inside, Rin."

Rin cheerfully smiled and slided the door in front of her. She entered the room with a quick paced steps and sat across him, with the table between them. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said in a pure tone of happiness.

"Rin, what is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru asked her in his usual cold tone.

Rin thought about it. Her only wish was to meet her master, and right now, it had been granted. And then, she tried to think of another wish. A wish which could bring her master back to her.

"Rin... Rin wants to go to the festival with Sesshoumaru-sama," she said and blushed a little, and added, "Jaken-sama could come too."

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a while and nodded.

Rin jumped in happiness, then turned to Jaken. "Jaken-sama?"

"I have things I need to take care of, Rin," Jaken replied. "I have to make sure the festival is going smoothly."

"I see," Rin said and gave him a smile. "Do your best, Jaken-sama!"

Then, Rin stood up and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she quickly got out of the study. Her face was suddenly turning red and her cheeks became hot. The laughter of the spirit possessing her was heard again as she went back to her room.

* * *

Later that night, Sesshoumaru opened Rin's door. As usual, she had been asleep, but unusually, his father had been asleep as well. He put the new yukata next to Rin and sat down.

"Rin, I had it made for you," he said softly to Rin. And then, there was only silence for a while.

"I don't mean to leave you alone," Sesshoumaru finally spoke. He gently cupped her cheek and whispered, "Sorry."

_Sorry._ The word he detested the most. Sesshoumaru never said it, saying the word meant he had done something wrong. He never did anything wrong, he always believed that he was always right, always, but this time, he didn't care whether it hurt his pride or not if he said sorry. Not saying the word made his heart feel burdened. Guilty, because he left her alone, though she was not far from him. But he got a reason, he had a good reason for that, but still, he felt bad if he didn't apologize. After saying the most detestable word, he felt a lot better, and besides, no one listened to him. No one. So, he didn't need to feel mocked by others, because no one would know he had said the word 'sorry' to a mere human.

"Rin...," he called her name. Sesshoumaru could hear himself saying it with a really soft tone he never used before. He wondered why it didn't annoy his ears. Maybe it was because he was calling her name. Maybe, he thought. Without a second thought, he lowered himself and gently kissed her lips and then her forehead. Afterwards, he quickly left her room.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Okay... Chapter 12 is over. Hope you like it. Well, I know it's not really Sesshoumaru, but hey, if he doesn't change and keeps his attitude, how am I gonna make this story progress? :P**

**I thought I want to let Rin wake up after Sesshoumaru kissed her, but then, I thought, no, don't let her wake up, or it won't be fun later... And so, both Sesshoumaru's father and Rin were asleep. No one knows what Sesshoumaru did... **

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. **

**Reviews are welcomed :D**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**~Pheria~**


	15. Final Chapter : True Love Stays

**Chapter 13 has come. I know that you guys wait so long for this one, because I'm very lazy to write this down and keep them only in my mind. But, finally I could have myself here, in front of my computer, writing this last chapter, so that this story may come to an end. Perhaps not the best ending ever, but I leave it to you guys to decide **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The sounds of chirping birds woke her up in the morning. Rin yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat herself on the futon. The day she was waiting for finally arrived. She knew that the people in the house were busy preparing for the festivals as she could hear the sounds of footsteps hurriedly went in and out from room to room.

"You're really late!" Mikazuki shouted.

"Sorry, I'm not a morning person," Rin told him, chuckling as she heard Mikazuki sighing inside her head.

"Oh, well," Mikazuki sighed. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Look, there's a yukata for you."

Rin looked at her left side, a dark blue yukata lied there. She took the yukata and stood up, then unfolded it. Looking at it with amazement in her eyes. The yukata had sakura flowers printed on it, pretty much like those on her master's kimono. The design was not too much, Rin thought, it was her master's taste. Not too much, but very beautiful and elegant.

"Beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I must thank Sesshoumaru-sama now!"

"Hey, wait!" Mikazuki stopped her. "Don't do that now. You could thank him after you showed him how it looks on you."

"Ah! Good idea," Rin smiled. "I hope I do look good in this!"

* * *

"How do I look, Mikazuki?" Rin said in front of a the mirror, showing her figure to Mikazuki who was seeing from her eyes.

"That color really suits you. That Sesshoumaru, I never know that he is very good in choosing colors for girls," he commented and chuckled. "Well, Rin, you look very beautiful. Sesshoumaru's mother is a beauty too, but I think, if I'm asked to choose between you and her, I'll choose you."

"Don't say that," Rin giggled. "She's my master's mother."

"Well, only you could hear me right now," Mikazuki said. "Did you forget that I'm talking inside your mind when you're awake?"

"No, I didn't," Rin said and smiled. "I wonder what my master would say to me."

"I'm sure he'll say the same thing as I did," Mikazuki spoke. "You'd better go look for you master because the sun has set. He must have been waiting for you."

Rin nodded.

* * *

Rin was in front of Sesshoumaru's study, she took a deep breath.

But suddenly, before she could call for him, her master had already opened the door and they exchanged look for a few long seconds. Sesshoumaru was not in his usual attire. He wore a light brown colored yukata with a black obi. The kimono was very simple and Sesshoumaru looked very humble in it, especially because the mokomoko wasn't on his right shoulder.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, from head to toe, but didn't say anything to the girl. Rin only looked at him in the eyes, hoping that her master would say, the yukata he had given looked good on her. Still, no words came out from her master. Rin felt a bit disappointed, but hid it quickly, not wanting to make her master upset.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you for this yukata. It's very beautiful," Rin told him and gave him a sweet smile. "It's not too big too."

"Yes, I could see that. It really looks good on you," Sesshoumaru finally said the sentence Rin had been waiting for. His comment made Rin blushed. All of her disappointment vanished at once.

"And you don't wear your mokomoko today, master," Rin commented. Sesshoumaru threw a -somehow, a bit scary- glare at the girl, which made Rin continued, "Well, it's now in the midst of hot summer anyway."

Then, Jaken came out of the room. "Well, well... What a pretty young lady you are, Rin. But, you know, I think red would suit you better, but, Sesshoumaru-sama wants it blue. But, still, for a beauty like you, colors don't matter, eh?"

"Thank you, Jaken-sama," Rin said and patted his head. And she wondered why Jaken didn't get mad at her this time.

Sesshoumaru offered his hand to Rin, which earned him a surprised look from both Rin and Jaken. "Let's go," he softly said.

After a moment of surprise, Rin took his hand and nodded. "Okay," she said cheerfully as she threw him a smile.

The two of them walked to the festival ground where the festival was held. It was supposed to be dark already, but it's not, because many lanterns were lit. It was a beautiful night, and even more beautiful with her master next to her, Rin thought.

"Hey, Rin, your thought made me light-headed. Oh stop it, will you?" Mikazuki told her.

"I can't help it but feel and think that way," she told him inside his mind.

"That's it, when a young heart falls in love, it gives me a headache," Mikazuki said and Rin giggled.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin apologized. "It's the spirit inside me that made me laugh. He likes to joke."

"I see," Sesshoumaru coldly said. Suddenly, Rin ran to a candy shop and bought some sweets.

"Master, do you want some sweets?" Rin asked him as she offered him the sweets she bought earlier.

"Why do you ask? You've already bought those for me," he said and took it from Rin.

"It's tasty," Rin said. "It's been such a long time since the last time I had this."

"Well, I never ate one of this before," Sesshoumaru said. "I've known that it would be too sweet just from the smell."

Rin laughed. "Different tongue, master," she said as she kept on giggling by herself. Then she ended her giggle with a smile.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes from Rin to the sky above. "Fireworks," he said softly, "It will begin soon."

"I want to watch!" Rin exclaimed. "Let's go, Sesshoumaru-sama! We must secure a place for the two of us."

Rin grabbed his hand and took him with her to the hill, not far from the festival grounds. They sat down and Rin talked non stop to her master, while the two of them waited for the fireworks. The hill became more crowded as there were more youkai coming there to watch the view of the fireworks. But, since the festival didn't differentiate the lords from common people, many people came to take a seat near them. Sesshoumaru felt a bit uneasy sitting in the crowd but, looking at Rin happily giggling and talking to him, he had not the heart to stop her and take her home. Perhaps he could endure it for her for a while.

Soon, the first blast of the fireworks was heard and many colors were spread in the sky. Red, green, and yellow, mostly. Sesshoumaru watched without commenting, didn't know what to say because he was not sure what to admire from the fireworks. On the other hand, Rin was clapping her hands every time the fireworks blasted into many colors in the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked her master, her eyes looking at the fireworks in the sky.

"Yes, perhaps, on its own way," Sesshoumaru said, not wanting to disappoint her.

"For me, it's like a gift," she said. "After a long journey, finally I'm here, together with you. But, I know this happiness won't last long."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything and let Rin continued.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, if one day I'm not here anymore, will you be lonely without me?" Rin asked, her usual cheerful tone changed into a calm yet emotional tone. It was noisy there because of the fireworks and the people chatting around them, but Sesshoumaru still could hear her very clearly, and he did not answer her. He knew exactly what his answer were going to be, yet, he still hesitated to say it. Rin closed her eyes for a moment and opened it as she took a deep breath as she gave him a sad smile. "Forgive me, my lord. Please forget what I said earlier."

Then, Sesshoumaru turned to her. His golden eyes piercing on hers, though perhaps it was only for a second or two, but for Rin, it felt like minutes, and suddenly she was already in her master 's embrace. She didn't move, or to be exact she couldn't move for seconds because she was shocked by her master's sudden move. Her master never embraced her this way before. She knew this time it was different. And though only a soft whisper, she was sure that she heard him said, "Stay."

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she called his name, trying to convince herself that it was not a dream. Perhaps the one who embraced her wasn't her lord, she thought. "We're in the crowd. Is it okay for you to embrace me like this?"

"They won't even notice, or perhaps only some of them will" he said. "Rin," he called her as he loosened his embraced and once again looked deeply in her eyes. Then, Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek and gently kissed her. Rin's eyes widened, realizing what was happening there. She could hear a chuckle inside her mind, which is Mikazuki's doing, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about that time was her master's lips on her. He was kissing her, gently, softly, and lovingly. Not once had Rin thought that a kiss would bring her such a happiness. She felt truly loved. This love was different from the one she shared with her master in her early years with him.

Rin could her the crowds clapping their hands, but she wasn't sure what it was for. Were they clapping at her, kissing with her lord or only at the fireworks? She could hear the fireworks being blasted in the sky over and over and she, too, would obediently observed the fireworks and clapped her hands if she was not in this situation. She felt her master's warm lips gently brushing against hers. Suddenly her heart was pounding hard, she was even sure that her master could hear the sound of her heart thumping madly. This was the moment she had been actually dreaming of, but she didn't know how to react to it once it really came true. A lot of things came into her mind in that short moment, how she always longed to be by her master side as long as she lived, and then, how she wanted to be of any help for her master, to make him happy, and many things. And she even realized and admitted that she loved her master, and wanted him only for herself. Selfish, but she had to admit that it was not just because of loyalty that she followed her master into dangerous place. Love was the one pushing her to do anything for him. She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her first kiss and started to kiss him back.

After a while, he pulled himself away from her, looking at her slowly opened eyes for quite a long time. Then they stared at each other, just like a staring contest until he burst into laughter. His laughter, of course, made her eyes stay opened and even widened. Rin was stunned by his laughter. _ What happened today? _she thought and tried to figure out. _ Was her master drunk? Other than kissing me, he even laughed, he never did that. He only laughed at his enemies, mocking them._

"Stop it, Rin," he finally said with his usual calm tone after his laughter stopped. "You don't need to be that surprised."

Rin still didn't believe what had happened. She was still in her own world, begging herself for a reasonable explanation.

And, finally she regained herself, and blinked several times before asking him, "You just laughed, Sesshoumaru sama?" She wasn't even sure that was a question or not. "_You should ask him how he learned to change his expressions so quickly, girl!" Mikazuki blurted, which Rin ignored._

"Yes, I did," he said.

"You never did that... before," she said. "This kind of laugh, I mean."

"I did, but, a long time ago," he said.

"Is there anything funny?" she asked. "I just don't get it, though I'm happy that I see you laughing for the first time, but, I don't really know what you're laughing at."

"You," he answered. Finally back to the cold Sesshoumaru that Rin knew.

"Me?" she questioned him.

He nodded, but didn't give her any explanation.

"Let's go home, Rin," he said as he started getting up from his sitting position. "I'm tired of this crowd."

"But, master," Rin spoke, "It wasn't over. Besides, you were kissing me, so I didn't get to see so much."

Rin blushed as she realized how she emphasized the word "kissing", and she once again heard Mikazuki laughing inside her mind and said. _"Look, look at you master's face Rin. I see him blushing. You're a smart kid, I never got to see him like this in my whole life!"_

"Alright, ten blasts and we're going back," he said and sat himself next to Rin.

_"What are you to my master, Mikazuki? I've been wondering for a while about it," Rin asked Mikazuki in her mind while watching the fireworks._

_"I'm nothing to him. I was just a villager to this inuyoukai village," he answered._

_"But, you never called him with -sama," Rin tried to reason as the fifth fireworks blasted._

_"Well, he couldn't hear me, why should I?" Mikazuki answered._

"It's the tenth fireworks. Now, let's go home," Sesshoumaru said

"More please, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, trying to be as cute as possible.

"No," he coldly answered. Rin frowned but followed her master.

Soon, they returned home. Most of the servants attend the festival, only several remained in the castle, other than the servants, Sesshoumaru could feel that his mother was home too, maybe she wasn't interested in fireworks, just like he was. Rin followed her master to his study.

Suddenly, Rin's brown eyes turned golden, and she said, "You know the consequences right?"

"I do," Sesshoumaru responded quickly, knowing who was speaking to him.

"And you won't regret it, I suppose?" Mikazuki asked. "Well, I don't object to your decision, whatever it is. I like Rin and even I was surprised when you laughed earlier, son."

"I can't help it, she's funny," he answered.

"But you never laughed even when I did funny faces in front of you," Mikazuki reminded him.

"You're not funny," Sesshoumaru quickly said. And turned his attention to his mother, who was coming towards him and his father.

"I've been waiting for so long," the Lady of the West said. "Several times I've heard you talking to our son, but you didn't look for me. Didn't you love me?"

"I still do, but, I just want to make sure that our son is doing the right thing," Mikazuki spoke to his wife and smiled at her. "Because I'm already sure that you're alright. I always see you through this girl's eyes."

"I see," Sesshoumaru's mother nodded his head. "Then, what are you going to do now, son? Following your father footsteps?"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes from his mother to Rin, and said, "Could you sleep and return her to me, father?"

He nodded, and said, "Well, call me Mikazuki for a while, I don't want her to know I'm your father. She started to learn how to regain consciousness when I'm taking charge." Mikazuki chuckled, "Sorry that I borrow your name, son. I'm not really creative with names."

Rin's body collapsed but, Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell. He carried her on his shoulder and went past his mother, who eagerly eyed him. Sesshoumaru could see her smiling at him, mockingly, in the corner of his eyes. He tried not to care about it and went to his chamber, together with Rin on his shoulder.

* * *

Sesshoumaru laid Rin on his futon and sat himself on her side. He watched her as she was still unconscious because of Mikazuki came to the surface earlier. He gently patted her head. The jet black hair was so smooth just like a black silk, and he could smell her aroma, so sweet, he thought. He wondered, how long he could watch her sleeping like this. _'Soon, the dream would fade, Sesshoumaru thought. With no traces left behind. And the memory?' _ Sesshoumaru wondered how long he would be able to remember her. He would live immortaly, he would meet more people. He wondered if there will be a day when someone could be as precious as Rin to him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called him softly. Sesshoumaru quickly turned to Rin. He was so deep in his own thinking that he didn't realize the girl had waken up. He brushed her cheek with his soft hand and asked, "Are you okay now?"

Rin nodded and smile.

"Good," he said. Sesshoumaru lowered his head, gave Rin her second kiss on the lips, which Rin shyly received and returned. Then, the night began.

* * *

**50 years later...**

Sesshoumaru was leaning on his favorite big tree. Sighing for most of the times and reminiscing of the past. The day was fine, more than just beautiful, perhaps. It had been nearly 50 years since Rin died. His romantic relationship with her was joyful, but too short. Rin died too soon because of a childbirth, because of the child he wanted her to bear. If at least one of them survive, perhaps Sesshoumaru could still feel grateful, but unfortunately, none of them survived.

Rin asked him to protect the child, but as soon as the child was born, it was dead. He was holding his Tenseiga, hoping that he could feel the Tenseiga's will to save his child's life, but, he felt none.

It was the second time he had ever felt his chest so heavy other than the time when Rin died because he wanted to complete the Meidou technique. But, this time it was a lot more heavier, taking one breath was harder than anything. He remembered his mother's eyes, pitifully looking at him.

"She's a human, you know that she'll die easily, now or later," his mother said. The words were meant to comfort him but he couldn't be comforted by such words. Nothing can comfort him.

And then, Mikazuki, using Rin's body for the last time with much efforts said, "Fifty... years, wait. I'll keep... her... for you. So, wait..."

Sesshoumaru blinked his eyes and took another deep breath. For the past fifty years he had been replaying that scenes inside his mind over and over, day and night. The thought of conquering some other lands didn't look appealing to him anymore since his beloved death. A day felt so long, it was tormenting him to live through each day. She was the only love he had ever known, yet, she was taken from him by death, without any hesitation. He wondered why death never hesitated to take a person's life.

Why?

* * *

"Oniiii-san... wake up," a cheerful voice called him, Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes to find a young cheerful female youkai smiling at him. She was small like a nine or a ten-year-old child.

"Rin?" he blurted out. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I'm sorry, never mind."

Sesshoumaru quickly stood up and walked away from the youkai.

"Oni-san, wait," she shouted at him, "How do you know my name?"

Sesshoumaru then turned back to take a look at the young youkai. Silver hair just like his, a canine showed up when she smiled, the voice as cheerful as the brightest sun, and a pair of golden eyes.

"Oni-san, you're from a royal family, now that I see the pattern on your clothes," she said. "Well, oni-sama, then. I'm from a royal family too!"

"Really?" Sesshoumaru questioned her. And he looked at her attires, "Ah, from the Inuyoukai pack of the south."

She nodded. "I'm with my father and mother."

"A picnic in the West land?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The girl gave a smile and nodded.

"See you later, then," he turned his back to the young youkai and walked away from her.

The young youkai, Rin, frowned. She ran towards Sesshoumaru, tightly held him on his waist, and said, "Don't go!"

"I have other businesses to attend to," Sesshoumaru coldly said. "Let me go, child."

"I want to be your friend, please!" she begged.

"And I don't want to," Sesshoumaru quickly responded.

The young youkai looked disappointed and asked him, "At least, tell me your name, oni-san."

"It's Sesshoumaru," he blinked and than pulled himself away from the young child and walked further from her.

_"Sesshoumaru?" she thought, "Familiar, his smell, and his attitude also. I wonder why."_

Suddenly, an image appear in Rin's mind. It was of a girl giving food to Sesshomaru, the girl was a human child. And then, the image of the same girl following Sesshoumaru. Next was Sesshoumaru giving a kimono to the girl, who appeared to be older. More images appeared on her head, she could even hear the voices, Sesshoumaru's, the girl's, a beautiful youkai lady, a green youkai, a hanyou, and humans. All of them calling the girl, "Rin".

"Rin?' Rin murmured.

Then, the last of the image struck her. Fireworks was in the sky, and Sesshoumaru and the girl, who looked more mature than before, was kissing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...," she murmured. She felt a surge of joy when she called the name.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she shouted and ran chasing for him. "I know now! This is Rin!"

Rin went in front of him, blocking his way back.

"What do you want now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin hugged her, tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I remembered, I remembered," she shouted as she started sobbing.]

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. He was not sure what she meant.

"I was your Rin," she said. "I was the one who promised to stay by your side forever. I was the one to whom you give those beautiful kimonos and the hairpin, too. I was the one you kissed when we watched fireworks, I..."

"Enough," Sesshoumaru cut her. Sesshoumaru lowered himself, patted her head and calmly said, "I understand."

Then, a smile rose on Rin's face, "Would you wait for me, my lord?"

"How long do I have to wait? Ten blast of fireworks?" He asked and Rin giggled. "A year? Ten? A hundred?"

Rin smiled. "You know how long, master."

"As long as I know that you're here, it won't be long. Not at all," Sesshoumaru said and softly smiled. "I'm glad you really come back."

"Thank your father, sir," Rin said. "Thanks to him I could be by your side forever.

Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand as they look deeply into each other's eyes. "Well, let's return you to your parents first."

"Yes, my lord. I won't be long," Rin threw him a cheerful smile and nodded.

* * *

**END.**

* * *

**Okay, this is the end of the story... I'm going to add one or perhaps two extras for this story... Well, what's inside the extra chaps? kinda secret. You guys will find out later.**

**What do you think about the ending?**

**I had a hard time writing this, I don't want this to end sadly, so I tried to find a reason so that Rin could stay. Well, at first, it was supposed to be like Rin died, but the child survived, and I think, I'll pity the child, coz I'm sure Sesshoumaru didn't know how to take care of one. Then, I thought about Mikazuki giving his life to prolong Rin's life. but, still if it's only prolonging then, Rin'll still die, perhaps 500 or 600 years later. And then, there's this idea. Okay, I can't keep it much longer, so the extra chap will tell you about the idea.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading till this far. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are truly welcome if you wish to write some. That's it from me!**

**Bye, **

**~Pheria~**


	16. Extra Chapter 3: The Two Souls

**So, this is the last extra chapter. And if you're wondering why I added an author note here, well, I only wanted to tell you that this chapter took place when Rin was still a human, how she died and became a youkai. A bit description on Sesshoumaru and Rin's short lived happiness after they accepted each other is also here...**

**So sorry to icegirljenni, I forgot to put the author note :(**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"I think, Rin-sama is now bearing your child, my lord," the doctor said. "Congratulations, my lord."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to what the doctor said, only looking at him deeply in the eyes, which made the doctor sweated in a great amount, wondering what the lord meant by that deep stare. But, suddenly, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes from him, only to look at the wooden floor beneath him, his eyes looked at it in same way he did to the doctor a moment earlier. The doctor was relieved that perhaps his lord's eyes on him earlier meant nothing, maybe, the lord was making sure that what he told him was true. What a weird guy, the doctor thought. And as if Sesshoumaru could hear the thought, he returned his gaze once again to the doctor, which once again made the pitiful doctor sweat in fear.

Deep inside his heart, Sesshoumaru didn't really know what he felt. He knew he should be feeling happy and fortunately, he did that time, but there was also a bit of hesitation and anxiety as he thought about being a father. Would he be ready when the time came? Would he be like his father? He remembered his father was once very caring, but suddenly he was so distant, and then, they rarely spoke to each other. In the end, Sesshoumaru forgot how much he loved his father once and only cared about his power and swords. Time could really changed people's minds and hearts, including his. He remembered how he once hated humans so much, and then, he suddenly loved a mere human, and even had her bearing his child. He couldn't say that her blood was filthy, for him, hers was too pure for him to touch, he wondered why only this human could change his mind, it was only a few years since he met her, now everything about him had changed so greatly. His golden piercing eyes that once shone in hatred and vengeance for his own brother changed into a pair of loving eyes - according to Rin- which shone so brightly like the sun. Then, Sesshoumaru smirked, as if he could become a sun, he thought, he was the lonely moon.

"My lord?" the doctor's voice called Sesshoumaru back from his own thought.

"Then, will she be alright?" Sesshoumaru calmly asked after his long silence.

"Yes, she will. She's in a very good condition. I'm sure if she keeps this up, everything will come out fine!" the doctor cheerfully said. He felt the air was not as tense as before, therefore he let himself smile and giggle in front of the Lord of the West.

"I appoint you to be her doctor from now on," Sesshoumaru said.

The doctor's eyes widened, he never thought about getting promotion this fast, "Y... Yes! Of course, yes, my lord, the task is gladly accepted!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked out of the study, leaving the happy doctor alone, and walked towards the room of his beloved. He moved gracefully and swiftly opened the door. Rin was already smiling at him at the time he opened the door and looked at her sitting on her futon after the examination, as if she knew it was him, who was coming to her room.

"He said, Rin will be fine, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin told Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, he did," Sesshoumaru nodded as he closed the door behind him and walked closer to Rin. He took a seat next to her. "I appointed him to be your doctor."

"Thank you, my lord," Rin cheerfully said. "From now on, it would be a happy life. I'm really excited, but really, I can't stand the morning sickness."

Sesshoumaru's calm loving expression that he only showed to Rin recently changed into a depressed one.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Well, not all of it is your fault anyway," Rin sweetly told him. "All women go through this, Kagome-sama also experienced this."

Sesshoumaru gave her a smile which made her blushed and said, "You're the only one who is always able to make me feel better, I wonder why."

Rin giggled. "I don't know."

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called her name, softly, just like a whisper. He gently brushed the back of his hand on her cheek, then, he slowly lifted up her chin and kissed her. A once-impossible thing that was beginning to be a usual thing for both of them. But, still every time they kissed, Rin still felt her heart thumped quicker than it was supposed to be, a fact that she tried to hide from Sesshoumaru, but, perhaps he could hear it perfectly. So, after every kiss they shared, Sesshoumaru looked like he was hiding a smile.

This time was no different, he looked at her, trying to be as calm as possible, but, the urge to laugh was greater, then he showed a smile to her. Rin sighed.

"My lord, did you know that I'm so nervous every time you kiss me?" Rin finally asked. "Because I am very sure you could hear my heart thumping madly, and it even lasts for a few seconds after the kiss."

"Well, isn't this supposed to be a usual thing for you?" he teased her. "I wonder, why I keep on hearing drum beats every time we kiss."

Rin was surprised, it was unusual for her master to tease her that way.

"Master, are you okay?" Rin asked him, she looked worried. She tried to convince herself that he was, maybe, tried to make a joke.

"I'm okay," Sesshoumaru answered, returned to his calm self. "I never meant to make fun of you."

_'Well, joke failed,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I wonder if I could be as caring as my father was. Or perhaps as funny as my mother, if you could call her funny.'_

"I know," Rin said and softly smiled. "But, you really smiles a lot these days, master -you even try to joke, not only once, but several times. It makes me happy, finally I could see your smile, and moreover, it's happening frequently now."

Sesshoumaru felt embarrassed, he started to blush, but Rin knew, it'd be better not to say anything about it, even if Mikazuki was laughing inside her and told her to tease her master. Sesshoumaru felt his cheeks were hot and that he was blushing. He stood up and went towards the door, opened it and told Rin with his face not looking at her, "Take care of yourself and our child."

He stepped out of her room and closed the door, leaving Rin smiling behind him and Mikazuki laughing non stop inside the girl.

* * *

**Nine months later**

"Bring dry clothes!" Someone shouted very loudly, and then, "Not just one, more!"

"Hot water, where is it?" Another voice shouted.

"Get everything ready, it'll be due soon!" the doctor's voice shouted. He clapped his hands to give a sign for the maids to work more quickly.

"Quick, quick!" Another voice shouted.

The shouts were everywhere, along with the busy footsteps which hurriedly walked from one place to another, fetching things which were needed for a labour. It was very unusual for the castle to get this noisy, it was always tranquil, as long as Sesshoumaru could remember.

Sesshoumaru was in her mother chamber, as he was invited in by his mother while waiting for the labour. He sat down in front of his mother, looking at his mother smirking, and sometimes giggling at him. He felt annoyed, but, he thought he could bear it for a while, since he didn't want to fight his own mother on the day when his first child would be born.

"Nervous?" his mother finally spoke as she smiled at him.

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru questioned her.

"Well, she's not as strong as I am," she answered. "When I gave birth to you, your father was so scared if anything would happen to us. I thought, you wanted to follow his steps."

"I don't want to follow him," Sesshoumaru said. There was a part of him which was relieved that his father also had the same fear as he did. What if she died? he thought.

It was a long silence until Sesshoumaru heard Rin screaming from the other room.

"Rin!" he muttered. _'She was in pain,' he thought, 'Should I just sit here and do nothing?'_

"Ah! You're also scared," his mother laughed. "Well, I'm not making fun of you. I'm just making sure that you're not a heartless creature right now."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He didn't know how he could have lived with a mother as annoying as his for hundred of years. And finally, he remembered, he rarely talked to her before. That was why he never remembered her being annoying, they didn't even talk.

Then, there was a long silence between the mother and son. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, sighing, and wondering what kind of pain Rin felt that time just to give birth to their child.

Ten hours had passed and Sesshoumaru hadn't heard the sound of his first-born, only Rin's voice, screaming for hours, until it turned into a husky sound, which kept on screaming. Did it take a very long time to give birth? he asked himself.

"Excuse me," Sesshoumaru stood up as he watched his mother took a sip of tea. "I would stay by her side."

His mother blinked at him, she was surprised by his action, but approved him to go. Even if she didn't approve of it, Sesshoumaru would still go.

* * *

And then, not long after Sesshoumaru went to Rin's side, the child was born. A boy with silver hair and markings on its face, but it didn't cry. The doctor heartbeat grew stronger as he realized that there was something with the child. He spanked the newborn once, but it didn't cry.

"What are you doing to my son!?" Sesshoumaru glared at the doctor.

"Your child didn't cry my lord, so I have to do this," the doctor answered. "if he didn't cry, he would die."

Sesshoumaru gave the doctor permission to continue his work.

The doctor spanked the child again, it still didn't, he did it again for a few times, and still the baby didn't cry.

"Please, cry, please!" the doctor cried as he spanked the child. "You must live!"

But the baby didn't cry.

"He didn't cry... Is he dead?" Sesshoumaru asked. Anger started to fill his eyes. "Is he?" he was getting impatient. The baby didn't cry and Rin, she was losing consciousness, for Sesshoumaru it didn't look good at all.

"My lord, I'm sorry...," the doctor stopped spanking the child.

"So, is he dead?" he asked again, but this time with a higher voice.

The doctor nodded. Sesshoumaru took the baby from the doctor and gently embraced it. His first child was dead.

"Somebody get more towel!" the doctor suddenly cried out. "The lady is having a bleeding! Quick! Quick!"

The doctor once again pleaded, "Don't die, don't die my lady!"

Sesshoumaru went close to Rin, looking for her pulse with the child still with him. "Rin," he called. He felt fear inside his heart. He had lost his first child, he didn't want lose his love either!

Rin opened her eyes.

"She opened her eyes," Sesshoumaru told the doctor.

"My lord, take care of the child. I don't think I could stay with you forever," she said. Then, her brown eyes turned into a pair of golden eyes. His father had taken charge of the body, Sesshoumaru thought. And then, Mikazuki, using Rin's body for the last time with much efforts said, "Fifty... years, wait. I'll keep... her... for you. So, wait..."

Rin closed her eyes. This time, it didn't open again when Sesshoumaru called her name.

* * *

Rin realized that she was at the edge of her life. Her husband was by her side, and their child was cleaned by the doctor. All things went fine, but she wondered why it was getting harder to open her eyes, just to look at her husband before she went to a deep sleep.

"Rin," Mikazuki called her. "I don't think you'll be okay."

Rin nodded.

"Do you still want to be with your master forever?" Mikazuki asked. A question that didn't need to be asked, Mikazuki thought.

Rin nodded.

"Then, as I told you before...," Mikazuki took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

Rin saw two orbs fusing into one. Suddenly memories flashed in front of her. Most of them weren't hers. It was Mikazuki's.

"So, you're his father?" Rin asked Mikazuki. "You're not just a villager."

Mikazuki chuckled. "Yes."

"I'm so sorry, I should have respected you more," Rin said.

"That's okay," Mikazuki said. "Now, let's sleep. We'll wake up again soon, Rin."

Rin nodded as she smiled at him and said, "Let me tell him first."

The last thing that Rin could remember was Sesshoumaru with their child on his hands

* * *

That was the first time Sesshoumaru didn't kill anyone for the grief he felt. He lost two important parts of his life. One was his love and the other was the child he had waited for. The doctor tried to kill himself, but Sesshoumaru told him it was not necessary for those who had died couldn't return alive.

His mother didn't ask him anything, for she had already smelled the aura of death around their house. The lively atmosphere that was brought there by Rin's presence quickly disappeared after her death.

Sesshoumaru lost interests in anything. Power and wealth meant nothing to him. He only wanted years to pass quickly, so that the fiftieth year that had been promised to him by Mikazuki would come.

He waited for years, in silence and loneliness, hoping that one day, she'd come back and brought him a ray of joy and hope once again.

And then, the time really came...

* * *

**End of Extra Chapter**

* * *

** Okay... sorry for the really long wait... I was making 3/4 of this chapter months ago, but, I've got a few things to do and then forgot to continue this one... really sorry...**

**This is the end of the extra chapter I hope you like it. And this is also the end of this story.**

**I would appreciate feedback. If you got some spare times, write me some reviews.**

**Cheers for the happy ending!**

**~Pheria~**


End file.
